


Flowers That Don’t Grow Back

by dorulean



Series: A Bouquet of Ultra-Mega Special Flowers [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Issues, Jealousy, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorulean/pseuds/dorulean
Summary: Rose is released from prison, Peony moved back to Galar and reconnected with an old friend, and Nia is in college.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose, Peony (Pokemon)/Kabu (Pokemon)
Series: A Bouquet of Ultra-Mega Special Flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124411
Comments: 36
Kudos: 20





	1. Release

**Author's Note:**

> ***CONTENT WARNING***
> 
> TOXIC/ABUSIVE ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN OLEANA/ROSE
> 
> ***END OF WARNING***
> 
> Alright! I’m back!
> 
> This idea has been in my head since I finished the last story. I started writing something else, but I couldn’t get this out of my head. So you know what I did? I stopped writing that and started writing this.
> 
> I started writing the actual story on the 1st and have a good chunk of the story already written, but I had a lot more time on my hands when I started. I might have to change up a lot of stuff cause the later stuff felt rushed 😕
> 
> I’m worried that this won’t be as good as I thought, and miiiight change some thiiiiings. This story might be a little more serious than the last one (which was about death lmao) and I don’t wanna portray anything incorrectly.
> 
> If you read all that, congrats! Now, let’s get to the story.
> 
> And SHOUT OUT to the first person to write Peony/Kabu 😂 I’m not stepping on your turf, I swear!

The sky was blue and sprinkled with fluffy white masses. The sun was high in the sky, slightly obstructed by one of the white weightless bodies that drifted as the wind blew. Rookidee, Pidove, and Natu maneuvered through and around the tall, plentiful buildings of Wyndon. A horde of Drifloon were carried over the Galar Hurricane by the periodic gust of wind that ruffled the residents hair, clothes, and carried belongings--one of them looked to be carrying a small child.

He was back. 

After over a year of Oleana campaigning and saving endlessly, she had _finally_ scraped up just enough money to bail Rose out of prison. Rose looked _very_ different from when he went in. For one, his iconic hairstyle with the droopy strand of hair was gone now. His hair was shaved down, only leaving a thin layer of stubby gray strands behind. Rose had also bulked up a bit in prison. His stomach had flattened significantly as well. The last notable difference was his beard. As chairman, Rose carefully had his beard styled every 24 hours. In prison, he didn’t have a stylist at his instant beck and call, and he had no idea how to maintain his own hair. So instead of shaving it off like his head, he let it grow out, full.

Of course, the former chairman being released from prison caused more buzz than a Dynamax Vespiquen. But Rose was a professional when it came to going incognito. When he was released, the media took photos of him wearing a white long-sleeve shirt, black sweatpants, white low top sneakers, and a very loud cap that depicted the Galar started trio. After disappearing into a mysterious Corviknight Taxi, he reemerged in a black track jacket, gray joggers, black high-top sneakers, and a black beanie. Subtle, fashionable, and it allowed him to blend in with Wyndon.

The driver of this mysterious taxi was none other than Rose’s right-hand woman--the one who fought Deep Sea Tooth and nail to get him out of prison--Oleana. “Welcome home.” Oleana said in monotone. She pointed an Ultra Ball toward the Corviknight, and the Steel-Flying Pokemon was transferred inside in a radiant glow.

Rose took a step out of the makeshift taxi car and examined the “home” Oleana was referencing. It was a decent sized house. The light gray paint job on it was nothing special. It had red roses surrounding the perimeter, so that was nice. But everything else was just so _plain._ Where was the design motif? The gaudy decorations? Any sign of luxury? 

“Is this where you live?” Rose asked bluntly.

Oleana’s eyebrow threatened to raise, but she clung onto her usual hard-to-read demeanor. “Well, yes. It is.”

Rose gave the home another analyzing glare, then let out a quick puff of a chuckle. “I guess this will do for now.”

Rose walked up the hex-tiled concrete walkway to the house. Oleana let him walk in front of her, and from behind, she gave the former chairman a glare that could’ve paralyzed him if he looked her in the eye.

_ _ _ _ _

The inside of the house was, as expected, not the biggest. But Oleana did one hell of a job decorating the space. Her living room was a mix of a deep red sofa and chairs with everything else in marble. At the back of the living room was a fireplace under a wide, wall-mounted television. The kitchen was all dark wood. The tables, the chairs, the cabinets, the utensils. The only part that wasn’t wood was the stainless steel refrigerator and the quartz countertops. The bathroom was all-white with hex-tiled flooring, a room-length mirror, and a remote controlled toilet.

Rose ran his finger through his beard as he admired the three rooms that he assumed he’d be frequenting. “At least the inside looks nice.”

Oleana wasn’t sure how to feel about such a backhanded comment. “It’s home for me.” was all she could think to say.

“And where will I sleep?”

Oleana beckoned Rose with her index finger, then led him down a short hallway. The first thing Rose made note of was how _small_ the room was. There was a bed, a dresser, and even a TV. But it all just felt so... _cramped._

“Do you not like it?” Oleana asked. “You can sleep on the couch if you want, or whatever.”

Rose shook his head at the room, then turned around. There was another door--closed. Before Oleana could react, Rose opened the door. It was _another_ bedroom. A much _bigger_ bedroom. The king sized bed was dressed with honey-colored bedding. The dressers, tables, and chairs were made of glossy red wood. And the TV that hung from the wall was even bigger than the one in the living room.

“I wanna sleep in here.” Rose declared.

“You...what?”

“I want to sleep in here.” Rose articulated each syllable.

“But...this is _my_ room.”

“And _that_ is a king-sized bed, big enough for two.”

Oleana furrowed her thin eyebrows. “You want to sleep _with_ me?”

Rose took the liberty to jump into Oleana’s freshly made bed, fully clothed, jostling the formerly neat bedspread. “I _guess_ I can call _this_ a home.”

Oleana’s eyes drooped to the floor. “I’m happy to hear that…”

Rose dug the hole of disrespect even deeper when he stretched out, knocking some of the pillows onto the red carpet. “So, catch me up on what’s been going on in Galar. I heard _Leon_ of all people took my place.”

Oleana sighed, then leaned up against her doorframe. “He did. And he’s doing a fine job, if I do say so myself.”

“Really?” Rose chuckled. “I remember those anxiety attacks he used to have because being champion was **_too much.”_** Rose mocked Leon’s teenage voice at the end.

Oleana cringed a bit at the morbid memory of Rose’s. “Well...he seems to be doing well now...I think being chairman gives him more freedom. And he even gives the current champion a lot of freedom.”

Rose shook his head, then moved on to the next question. “So what do **you** do in the league now?”

“Chairman Le--” Oleana caught herself. Leon told her not to call him _Chairman._ Just Leon. “ _Leon_ appointed me to Lead Architect.”

“Lead Architect.” Rose hung onto those words. “But why?”

“Well, when you were... _away..._ I did quite a bit of community work. Leon liked what I was doing, so he gave me the job.”

Rose pondered for a moment. “You always did have an eye for design since you made the Dynamax Band…”

Oleana smiled at what sounded like the first real complement Rose had given her that day.

“But you were a **much** better secretary.”

Almost, Oleana. Almost.

“Anything else?” Rose asked.

Oleana had to pause to think. “Your brother moved back to Galar.”

Rose’s heart skipped a beat. There was no way she could be referring to **him.** _Nobody_ knew about their relation to each other. It had been far too long since he’d been in the league. “And who might you be referring to?” Rose’s voice was stern and cold.

Oleana picked up the vibe Rose was radiating. Displeasure. Disappointment. Maybe even Distress. “He goes by Peony...Does that...not ring a bell to you?”

Rose was quiet, digesting this new information that had been fed to his ears. “How do you know about him?”

Oleana involuntarily flinched at Rose tone. She knew this tone far too well. Blunt. Harsh. Intimidating. “I--...There were reports that y-you were hanging around th-th--”

“Stop tripping over your words.” Rose interrupted.

Oleana closed her eyes, then took a deep breath. “Sorry...Chair--” she caught herself again uttering that title. “Rose. I’m sorry, Rose.” She picked up where she left off. “There were reports that you were spotted in the Crown Tundra, so I went to investigate, and there he was. I saw the Champion there with him as well.”

Rose was quiet. Whatever conversation he was having in his head, Oleana didn’t want to know. “Be a dear and schedule a meeting for us, Oleana.”

“Schedule...a meeting?”

“Yes, that is what I said.”

Oleana had to tread very lightly. One wrong word, and she would step on a landmine. “Can’t you...call him...yourself?” Oleana rushed that last word out.

Rose went quiet again for another moment. “I don’t think I’m ready to speak with him just yet. I would greatly appreciate it if you reached out to him on my behalf.”

That was **not** the answer Oleana was expecting. She expected him to shout. Throw something. Insult her. But instead? She got an honest answer. Maybe something in Rose changed--or _is_ changing. Even if it is just a little bit.

“Okay, then.” Oleana stood up straight from the doorway. “Where and when would you like to meet?”

“Wyndon Battle Cafe. 5pm this evening.”

Oleana nodded. “I will give him a call.”

“Thank you, Oleana.” Rose tacked on.

Oleana frowned. It sounded like his _old_ “Thank you”s. It was lifeless. Meaningless. Just a phrase that indicated the end of a conversation. At least Rose didn’t shout at her this time.

This time.

** ** ** ** **

Motostoke Riverbank always smelled like fresh grass and fresh water. Gossifleur danced through the air, crying out with joy. Wooloo rolled around in the tall patches of grass. And the occasional Purrloin baby-doll-eyed passing trainers--always stealing something from their bags when they weren’t looking.

On this particular day, two joggers moved at a moderate pace down the river. In front was Kabu, the Fire-type Gym Leader of Motostoke. Accompanying him about 5 paces behind was Peony, former Steel-type gym leader, former Champion, and self-proclaimed Father of the Century. Every other day, these two would do a few laps around the riverbank. It was _their_ time. Being a Gym Leader kept Kabu busy, and being a mentor kept Peony busy as well. Even though they lived in the same town, they spent more time apart then they’d like. So they made sure every moment they had with each other counted.

They had finished their laps, and sat on the first few steps to Motostoke. Kabu drank half of his water bottle in one go, and Peony just splashed his all over the top half of his body.

Kabu shot a disapproving look at Peony. “Why are you like this?”

Peony shook his face like a Stoutland that had just finished paddling across the Insular Sea. “Ya ask me that question a lot.”

“Because I wonder about it a lot.”

“Don’t act like ya don’t love it.”

“I never said I didn’t.”

A group of three trainers passed by, waving frantically at the couple like they had seen the Champion or Leon. Peony and Kabu waved back.

“Hey!” Peony called over to them. “You guys want some pics with us?!”

All three trainers lit up like Lampents and came rushing over with their floating Rotom phones.

Kabu shot another look of disapproval at Peony. “I’m drenched in sweat, and you’re drenched in water _and_ sweat. Why would you want to take a picture?”

“Oh, hush.” Peony shoved Kabu’s arm gently. “Ya make the same face in all yer pictures, and I look good in everything.”

Kabu shrugged. The trainers were there, and Peony wasn’t changing his mind. He was taking the picture.

The three trainers all let their Rotom phones fly for the photoshoot. As Peony predicted, Kabu looked straight at the camera with a subtle smile. Peony on the other hand flashed his signature grin, made dramatic faces, and even held one of the trainers upside down for a pic. The trainers gave their thanks to the Fire-Steel couple, then jetted off into Motostoke.

Peony flipped through his own phone, giggling at the pictures of the smiling trainers. Peony missed traveling the world, but making trainers in Galar smile every now and then gave him the fulfillment he needed.

“Kabu? When you retire, do ya wanna travel with me?”

“I’ll never retire.” Kabu responded like rapidfire.

“Not even when we’re all _old_ and _pruny?”_

“Nope.”

Peony frowned like a hurt Lillipup. “But I wanna take ya _all_ around the world with me…”

“It’s the off-season right now. Why don’t we take a short trip somewhere?”

“I don’t wanna leave Nia here in uni all alone!” Peony whined. “What if she gets hungry and I’m not home?”

“She’ll be fine. We can both give her some extra money and she can buy whatever food she needs.”

“But she needs to eat _my_ food, not _fast_ food!”

“I’m sure she’ll eat fine, Peony. I know you worry about her, but she’s a smart girl.”

Peony let out a sigh. “Just like her mama.”

“And her father.” Kabu added.

“Ya think I’m smart?”

Kabu pulled Peony into a one-armed side hug. “I do.”

Kabu and Peony’s moment of intimacy was cut short when Peony’s phone started ringing. He raised an eyebrow at the caller ID. But he still answered. “Uh...Hello? Oleana?”

“Yes, good afternoon, Peony.”

Peony’s eyes shifted over to Kabu. “Umm...Good afternoon?”

“I’m calling to set up a meeting between you and your brother, Rose. He wants to meet at the Wyndon Battle Cafe at 5pm today. Will that work for you?”

Peony’s brows furrowed, as if Oleana could see the confusion on his face. “He wants to meet... **today?”**

“Yes. Is that okay with you? We can always reschedule if that conflicts with any plans you have.”

“...Reschedule?!” Peony shouted. “What are ya, his secretary?!”

“No!” Oleana shouted back. “I’m simply doing him a favor!”

Peony released a long, raspy, built-up sigh that oozed with frustration. “Fine. I’ll meet him.”

“Great. I’ll let him know.” Oleana hung up as quick as she called.

Peony slapped his phone against his lap. **“Tch,** I’m not goin’ to see him.”

“It’s Rose--”

“Hey!” Peony snapped. “Don’t say his name, Kaby! **Never** say his name…”

Kabu wasn’t sure what to do next. Rose was a very touchy subject for Peony, and whenever he came up, Kabu danced around the subject like a Kirlia who learned Quiver Dance. But this time? He decided to give his input. “Maybe...just maybe...you should go see him.”

**“WHAT?!”** Peony screamed, and another group of passing trainers stared at him with fear in their eyes. Peony quickly collected himself and gave the youngins a friendly salute.

“I don’t know, Peony. You didn’t visit him at all in prison. Maybe he’s changed?”

Peony gave Kabu a look that spoke for itself. “As someone who’s spent time in the box, the box rarely changes ya. In fact, I could even argue that the box makes ya worse.”

“Then what changed you?”

A faint smile twitched the ends of Peony’s lips. “I met a wonderful woman, and she gave me a wonderful daughter. Seeing a little person look at me like I was everything she needed.” Then the smile faded. “Then I _did_ become everything she needed…”

Somehow, Kabu had driven the ship into an iceberg and sank it.. He made Peony feel **worse.**

Peony made eye contact with his fiery partner. “Do ya _really_ think I should go through with this?”

Kabu nodded hesitantly. But a nod is a nod. “I’ll even go with you if you decide to go.”

Peony let one last anxious huff release from his lungs. “Then let’s do it.”


	2. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peony meets with Rose, and Rose meets with an unfamiliar friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thiiis is where things are set into motion.
> 
> I feel like this chapter looks okay. Anywho, enjoy.

Wyndon Battle Cafe. Of _course_ he wanted to meet at Wyndon Battle Cafe. Growing up, Peony and Rose **loved** to get smoothies from there. But they were quite expensive, so they only bought them on rare occasions. After Rose _rose_ to the top of the league, those smoothies were pocket change to him. Delicious, Oran Berry Blast-flavored pocket change. However, Peony was **not** the chairman of a region’s Pokemon League, but he was for sure in a better financial position than when he was a wee lad.

Rose and Peony never had a steady relationship, and would frequently fall out with each other. After going their minimum 14 days of radio silence, they would always return to the Wyndon Battle Cafe, talk over a few rounds of smoothies, then declare their relationship, as Rose would put it, **satisfactory.** This time though, the radio silence was _way_ past the 14 day minimum. It had been **years** since the brothers last spoke.

Peony walked along the cluttered sidewalks of Wyndon, anxiously lost in his head, going over each and every scenario that could, would, and should unfold in the next ten minutes. _What if this is a set up, and Rose is gonna murder me in broad daylight? What if this really is just like our old make-up meetings? No, no, Rose definitely is gonna have a knife on him. Prison taught me to always carry a shank._

“Peony.” Kabu calmly called.

Despite Kabu’s calm, quiet tone, Peony still jumped like he’d just seen a shiny Gengar. “Don’t scare me like that!”

Kabu shot his partner a gloomy look. “You’re nervous.”

“Well, **DUH!** ‘Course I’m nervous! I haven’t seen him in years, and he’s been in **prison!** The only thing prison taught me was,” Peony pulled a sharp instrument from his pocket, “to stay ready to cut someone!”

“Put that thing away!” Kabu shoved the tool back into Peony’s pocket. “Now you’re overreacting.”

**_“Overreacting?!”_ **Peony was loudly offended, causing a handful of people to look at him. He quickly put his happy-go-lucky face back on and the matching tone of voice. “You don’t know him like I do, Kabu. He’s a Lycanroc in Wooloo’s clothing.”

“I hear you. But your mind can conjure up some pretty outrageous scenarios under stress. I highly doubt your brother will stab you in public.”

But Peony didn’t want to hear it. He knew what Rose was capable of. As a chairman, as a brother, and as a person.

Despite the busy streets and sidewalks, the Battle Cafe was surprisingly low traffic. Mornings and evenings usually had the place packed. Maybe it was for the better. Peony and Kabu already drummed up some attention just by being in Wyndon. But Rose? The gossip outlets would be **all over him.**

Peony spotted a peculiar man sitting at an outside table. The man was wearing blackout pilot shades, a cap embezzled with a gray Pokeball, and a lightweight black jacket. He looked familiar. Not familiar in the sense of Peony had met him before, but familiar in the sense of Peony felt like he was looking in a mirror. Peony got his answer when noticed two blue milkshakes sitting on the table.

**_“ROSE?!”_ **

Rose smiled. “Keep it down. You’ll alert the media.”

Peony ran over to the table to get a closer look. Rose was covered up pretty well, but Peony could still see the little bits of familiarity. “You look so different! Ya never let yer beard grow _that_ much! And yer body! You were working out in there?! And is that a scar I see on your neck?!”

Rose tuned out his brother and focused on the Fire-type gym leader who accompanied him. Kabu didn’t leave the vicinity of Motostoke much, and only came to Wyndon when there was a league event of sorts. “Hey, Kabu. Long time no see.”

Kabu gave a gentle wave. “It has been a while.”

“It’s the off-season, isn’t it?”

Kabu nodded. “Yes, it is.”

“...Then why are you in Wyndon? You barely ever come here.”

Kabu looked at Peony, and Peony looked at Kabu.

Rose raised an eyebrow. “...Well?”

Kabu was slightly uncomfortable with the demandingness of Rose’s question, but that was how Kabu remembered him. And it’s not like Kabu didn’t want to answer either. Everyone knew about him and Peony. “We’re together.”

Rose readjusted himself in his seat. “Oh?”

“That’s my hot Kabu cake!” Peony added in.

Rose turned to Peony and let out a puff from his nose. “I’m not surprised in the slightest. But I _am_ surprised that you brought him along to our brother-to-brother meeting.” Rose’s deep black shades turned back to Kabu.

Even though Rose wasn’t chairman anymore, he still had that chairman disposition. The voice, the tone, the choice of words. He didn’t even have to say anything, and anyone he talked to knew what he wanted and _when_ he wanted it.

Kabu was no exception. “If you want me to leave, I-”

“No.” Like his brother, Peony knew how to put his foot down as well. “You’ll stay. I asked ya to come, and you’re here.”

Rose let another puff of air rip from his nostrils. “Still can’t do things yourself, I see.”

Peony visibly took offense. “You piece of-”

Kabu grabbed Peony’s arm. “Stop. You came to talk.”

The soft glimmer in Kabu’s eyes eased Peony’s anger like a Sweet Kiss from a newborn Smoochum. “Fine…” Peony took the seat opposite of Rose. “Let’s talk.”

Rose smiled again. “What brought you back to Galar, hm? Last time we spoke, you were climbing mountains in Kalos.”

Peony took a second to decide whether or not he should answer. This _was_ the brother talk after all. “I _was_ here for Nia originally.”

Rose took a sip of his smoothie. “And what business does my _darlin’_ niece have here in Galar?”

Peony rolled his eyes at the mimicked “darlin’” that Rose threw in. “She’s at Hammerlocke University.”

“So she’s the scholarly type. Like me.”

Peony looked back over at Kabu. The way Peony’s eyes were burning, you would’ve thought _he_ was the Fire-type gym leader. “Yeah...like _you…”_

“So what’s she studying?” Rose nudged the other smoothie toward Peony.

Peony glared at the blue beverage, then moved his eyes back up to his two reflections in Rose’s sunglasses. “She’s studying to become a paleontologist.”

“Fossils. Very interesting.” Rose took another sip of his smoothie and added a dramatic _ahh_ . “Maybe this family won’t be a _complete_ disappointment after all.”

And with that statement, the muzzle was off, and Peony was ready to Bite back at his brother. “Yeah, yer right. After ya nearly **destroyed the entire region,** I thought our family name was ruined forever!”

“Peony!” Kabu scolded his partner.

“No, no, Kabu.” Rose said with a hand signaling to stop. “He has a point. But for me, it was just...a miscalculation. _You_ though? You were **always** a disappointment. Remember when _you_ went to jail? And do you remember who bailed _you_ out?”

There it was. The one thing that Rose loved to throw in Peony’s face. The cloud that hung over Peony’s head every time they got into an argument. But after all these years, Rose is still using that card?

“And ya only did it to do this!” Peony screamed as if he weren’t still in a public space with his identity clear as a Metagross body. “Ya throw that **same** story in my face every single time we talk!”

Rose chuffed. Oh, **Arceus,** that chuff. “I understand we’re outside, but please use your inside voice, yeah? You’re making a scene.”

“YOU WANT A SCENE?!” Peony grabbed the untouched smoothie and flung it at Rose like an Iron Ball, covering his entire frontside in thick blue liquid. “THERE! HOW’S THAT?!”

Kabu grabbed Peony’s arm again. “Peony, that’s enough. We need to leave.”

Peony snatched his arm away. “THE ONLY REASON I CAME HERE WAS BECAUSE OF **YOU!”** Then, Peony walked off, muttering something to himself.

Rose, dripping with blue, didn’t flinch throughout the entire altercation. “And that temper is _still there.”_

Kabu finally showed anger when he gave Rose a look of calm fury. It was probably the first time _ever_ Kabu had ever looked at Rose in such a way. “What was that for? I had to **convince** him to come here, and all you did was take passive-aggressive jabs at him!”

Rose focused his blue-soaked lenses on Kabu. “Stay out of this, Kabu. This is a family affair.”

“And I’m a part of this family now.”

Rose chuckled. “Correction. _His_ family. Now go comfort your _sweetheart_ before he vandalizes something like an angsty teen. I don’t exactly have the funds to bail him out this time.”

Kabu took a step back, holding his gaze on Rose for a brief moment. Then, he turned around, going in the same direction Peony disappeared in.

“Uh...sir?” A waiter was standing beside Rose. “I...I dunno what that was, but...did Peony really throw a drink at you? Do you need a rag to clean yourself off? I’m **so** sorry this happened. We’ll even make your order free. _And_ the next one will be free, too...if you want.”

Rose paid little attention to the frantic waiter, as well as the shocked bystanders. His eyes were on Kabu, trotting down the sidewalk. When Kabu was out of sight, Rose finally responded. “Thank you, but none of that will be necessary.” Rose stood up from his seat and pushed the chair in. “Have a good day.” And left without paying anyway.

** ** ** ** **

That night, Rose strolled the streets of Wyndon alone. As much as he hated to admit, his failed meeting with his brother bothered him very much. Every time they fell out, Rose knew that they would eventually talk again. Sometimes it took two weeks, sometimes it took two months. But this time felt different. Could this really be the last time they speak to each other?

Rose sat on a bench in a secluded area by the water. This was his quiet space. He would come here when he needed to think and _not_ have people blowing up his office phone or knocking on his door. But that office allegedly belongs to Leon now, so this truly was the only place he had to go over things in his own head.

“I can’t stand him…” Rose grumbled. “It’s not fair...I had to work my **ass** off to get everything I had, and now I barely have **_anything_ ** anymore! He was married, had a child, traveled the world...What about all the bad things _he_ did? I mean, his wife died, but he found someone else and is going about life like she never even existed!”

“That sure is a dilemma you have there, Rose.”

Rose jumped off of the bench and turned around. He had never heard that voice before. But it was so close. _In-his-ear_ close. And it knew his name?

“Who’s there?” Rose said, masking the fear in his voice the best he could.

The voice laughed like a cartoonish supervillain. “Don’t fear me. I’m a friend.”

A red, yellow-outlined orb was suspended in the shadows of a building, bobbing up and down. Slowly, a large, round mass formed around it. One appendage bursted out of one side. Then the same happened on the other side. Finally, a third, zigzag appendage grew from beneath the large body. It was a Dusknoir.

Rose took a step back, but didn’t show fear on his face. He went to reach for his Poke Balls, but then remembered that he left them at Oleana’s house. “What does a Dusknoir want with me?” Rose asked. “I’m not dead.”

The Dusknoir’s stomach-mouth curved into a devilish smile. “You are correct. But I know someone who is. Or... **was.”**

Rose raised an eyebrow. “And this is related to me, how?”

“More **related** than you think.” The mouth on Dusknoir’s stomach crept open like an Arbok about to devour a Rattata.

Inside was a visual. It looked like a video, and was pretty high-quality for something viewed inside of a Pokemon’s body. Rose saw Peony running. He couldn’t tell where Peony was or why Peony was running, but suddenly Peony tripped and fell. The visual stopped playing. 

Or so he thought.

Rose in fact just witnessed the death of his brother. “What is this?” he said with no patience. “Is this some kind of Future Sight?”

“No.” the Dusknoir said. “This happened in the past.”

“I don’t have time for these riddles.” Rose found his authoritative persona. **“Why are you here?”**

“Straight to the point. As expected.” Dusknoir’s stomach clamped shut. “Your brother met his untimely demise a few months ago. Unfortunately, his soul did not want to cross into the afterlife. Because of that, I lost my job as an afterlife escort.”

“Sounds like him.” Rose fake yawned. “That doesn’t explain why you’re here though. You want me to give you his number so you can settle your beef?”

The Dusknoir moved closer to Rose, towering over him. His glowing eye stared down at the former chairman. “You and your brother have beef to settle as well. I want to work with you to settle it.”

Rose wasn’t intimidated. Not one bit. “What do _you_ know about me and my brother?”

Dusknoir’s stomach smirked. “His Cufant had prettier eyes.”

That got a reaction out of Rose. A very violent, sudden reaction. “WHAT THE HELL?!”

“I know _everything,_ Rose. I saw his memories. I felt his emotions. In a way...I was a part of him...I can only imagine how _you_ feel. Work with me, Rose, and we’ll give him what he **deserves.”**

Rose was hesitant. A random Pokemon--one that could talk at that--came to Rose with a grudge against his brother. This looked like some kind of setup, like making a deal with Giratina. “This sounds like a **you** problem. What’s in it for me?”

“Is the satisfaction of your brother being knocked down a few pegs not enough?”

“No. It’s not. I want money.”

“Money you say?” Dusknoir couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, you’re a 5-star supervillain already.” Dusknoir extended his hand. “Let’s shake on it.”

Rose glared so hard at that hand, he almost paralyzed it. “One trillion Poke Dollars.”

Dusknoir laughed again. Loud and boisterous. “You really **are** a supervillain! A deal is a deal though. Shake my hand, and I’ll get you one billion Poke Dollars in exchange for you helping me take your brother down. Sound good?”

Rose still wasn’t convinced though. “I want it in writing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting hotter than a Kabu cake 🍰🔥👨🏻🦳


	3. Roses are Red, Peonies are Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special someone takes Nia shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I meant to update this last weekend, but one minute it was Friday morning then the next it was Sunday night. Oops.
> 
> Despite the name of the chapter (I really named it that lmfao) this is a more Nia-centric chapter.

Hammerlocke University was _swarming_ with students. They were either rushing to their next class, returning to their dorm, trying to leave campus, meeting up with friends, or trying to grab a bite to eat. Among the swarm of students was Peonia, the darlin’ daughter of Peony. She was walking with a boy who had short green hair, thick eyebrows, and brown skin a few shades darker than hers.

“Yo, Nia?” her friend asked. “Your dad was trending yesterday on Chatter, did you see-”

“Yes, Polaire.” Nia flatly replied. “I heard about it.”

“That’s so crazy though! Didn’t your uncle-”

“Yes, Polaire.” Nia’s repeated with an added layer of grit.

“Okay, but who would win in a fight though? Rose was lookin’ pretty jacked if I-”

“Will you be quiet!” Nia snapped like a Chewtle. “I get it! My family has a reputation in Galar! But they’re **_my_ ** family! Your _weekly gossip_ is my **life!”**

“Aw, my bad, Nia....” he apologized quickly.

“It’s fine.” Nia let out a soft sigh. “It’s just...annoying, ya know? Less than a year ago, I was just regular old Peonia. Nowadays, everyone tries to be my friend, people are constantly in my DMs, the media stalks me! All because I’m related to some people!”

“I really never thought about it that way...It must be overwhelming.”

“Over-OVER-whelming. I gotta fly all the way home just to get a good meal, or people will hound me. The last time I ate in public, someone asked me to shout them out on Chatter **_and_ ** do their homework. Like, boy, if you don’t get the hell out my face!”

Polaire laughed. “The **_audacity_ ** of some people.”

Peonia and Polaire were interrupted when Polaire’s phone started emitting the cry of an Orbeetle. 

“Aw, damn.” Polaire sighed. “I have a test in my next class, _and_ I forgot to study.”

“You didn’t forget to study!” Nia chuckled. “I saw you online last night playing Pokemon Crossing!”

“I said I forgot!” Polaire yelled as he split off from Nia. “I’ll text you after I fail this test, k?”

“You’re gonna pass, Polaire! I believe in you!...Kinda!”

Polaire disappeared in the chaotic campus crowd, and Peonia was alone. Or so she thought.

“Hello? Girl with the pale curly hair?” a stranger called.

Peonia turned around. Behind her was a man wearing a red beanie, red-tinted blackout shades, a tacky multicolored hoodie, cargo pants, and skater shoes. The full, graying beard and soft wrinkles made him look like a middle-aged man pretending to be a teenager.

“Uh...can I help you?” Nia asked, trying her hardest not to sound rude. And not doing too hot of a job.

The man smiled. “Does your name happen to be Peonia?”

Nia’s eyes scanned the man, analyzing him further. Even through the baggyish clothes, the man looked like he’d been hitting the gym, so he was strong. He was about a head taller than her, so he had height over her as well.

Nia reached into the side of her backpack, and rested her hand on the hardest book she had. Nia became _way_ more defensive since she’d become a star through association to her dad and uncle. One time, she had to chase a scalper three blocks because they stole her bag. The scalper underestimated the power of Peony’s genes, because Nia caught up, tackled them, and gave them a black eye.

“Hey, guy?” Nia tightened her grip on the hardcover book. “I dunno if you’re another scalper, gossip blogger, or stan, but you’re giving me creep vibes.”

“A stan?” The man let out a bark of a laugh. He lifted his shades ever-so-slightly, revealing his eyes to Peonia. “I guess you could call me a stan.”

Nia’s jaw dropped. “Uncle...Rose?!”

Rose winked, then lowered his shades. “The one and only.”

“What are you doing here?!” Nia asked with wide eyes of confusion.

Rose cocked his neck to the side. “Walk with me.”

Nia didn’t budge. “Um...walk with you?”

“Yes. Walk with me. Aren’t you done with classes for the day?”

For a split second, Nia had a look of internal confusion. How did Rose know Nia was done for the day? Probably a lucky guess, she thought. “It’s my dad...he _probably_ wouldn’t like me...hanging around you.”

“Your dad isn’t here, is he?” Rose lifted his shades again. “And last time I checked, he was flinging smoothies at people.”

“You saw that, too?!”

Rose dropped his shades again. “You could say that…” he chuckled to himself. “In all seriousness, Nia, I came here to get to know you better. Being separated from the outside world, treated like nothing more than a rabid Rattata, it made me realize that I didn’t spend enough time with my family in the past. So here I am, attempting to right that wrong.”

Nia’s feet slowly started to move toward Rose. “I...I should let my dad know.”

“Why?” Rose asked with the tilt of his head. “You’re an adult now. You can’t make the adult decision to spend a few hours with your own uncle?”

He was right. Nia was 18, attending university, and even doing an internship. And she herself wanted her independence. Ever since her mother’s passing, Peony had done nothing but smother her. It was all out of love, but she needed room to do things herself.

“Okay.” Nia said, but still not completely into the idea. “Let’s...go…”

_ _ _ _ _

The first stop Rose and Nia made was Hammerlocke Boutique. Nia had never bought anything from the boutiques. The only time she set foot in there was to rate her friends outfits as they tried on tons of outfits that they would never even end up buying. Her entire life, her closet was always full of clothes custom made by her doting father. And they were quite fashionable as well.

And Rose was very aware of that. He placed a golden card in Nia’s palms. “Alright. Go crazy.”

Nia stared down at the card, clearly confused. “What is this thing?”

Rose couldn’t help but giggle at his niece’s unawareness. “It’s a Golden Galar card. Only the most important people in Galar have them. Buy as much as you want.”

“Oh, I don’t need clothes. I already have a ton of them.”

Rose let out a soft sigh. “Nobody comes here because they _need_ clothes. They come here because they _want_ clothes. And for you, it’s free!”

Nia looked back down at the card in her hands. “I guess…”

“Alright, then!” Rose slapped a hand on Nia’s shoulder. “You go buy yourself a cute outfit or two. I’ll be waiting outside so I don’t draw too much attention to you. Our family is a bit of a trending topic right now.”

Rose tilted his head toward a pair of students attempting to discreetly record Nia. Nia frowned at them, making them put their phones away and scurry.

“Hey, Nia!” a new, feminine voice called. It was a young woman with light brown skin, a short mahogany undercut, lapis-colored lipstick and eyeshadow, and a navy and orange shirt with a name tag that read: Cher.

“Hey, Cher!” Nia lit up and waved.

“What are you doing here?” Cher asked. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in here.” She took notice of the tackily dressed man standing beside Nia. “Oh, hey. I’m guessing you’re here for him? Guy could _really_ use a makeover.”

“Actually, no…” Nia sheepishly declined.

“Whoops, my bad!” Cher laughed. She extended her hand to the man she didn’t recognize as Rose. “I’m Cher. I met Nia through her dad.”

Rose softly gripped her hand back. “Through her dad?”

“Yup! Peony’s my mentor! I’m a minor league Gym Leader! Well...when I’m **not** working or doing homework.”

Peony grip on Cher’s hand involuntarily tightened. “Ah, I see. Well, it’s very nice to meet you.” He released--more like threw--Cher’s hand. “I’ll be waiting outside, Nia. Take your time and have fun!” Then, Rose exited the boutique.

“Girl, who was **_that?!”_ ** Cher asked, briefly dropping her store clerk facade. “Did he get dressed in Turnback Cave?!”

Nia sighed into her palms. “It’s...no one...Please, don’t worry about it…” Nia showed her Golden Galar card to Cher. “Since you work here, I’m assuming you know how to use this?”

Cher’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. “Where in the world did you get that?! Since when did Peony get **_that?!”_ **

Nia _really_ didn’t wanna stir up any more drama. Her dad was on Chatter making apology videos and her freshly-released uncle was lurking around Galar like an undercover spy. The _last_ thing she needs is a story about her having a sugar daddy or something.

“Recently.” she lied.

“Doesn’t he make all of you guys’ clothes though?”

Nia’s eyes glanced over to the glass door of the glass door of the boutique. She saw Rose standing there, furiously typing away on his phone. “Well...yeah, but I’m an adult now. I can...make my own decisions?”

“You know your dad’s gonna be **pissed,** right?” But Cher shrugged. It was none of her business. “If he’s gonna be pissed, you might as well look cute.”

Nia rubbed her palm against her head. “Let’s go then…”

_ _ _ _ _

Nia walked out of the boutique wearing a black boater hat, pink rounded sunglasses, a faded pink sweatshirt, black leggings, and black and pink designer boots.

“Look at _you!”_ Rose complimented.

Nia couldn’t help but blush. “I mean...I think it’s a little basic...Cher said that I might find something more my style at Wyndon Boutique.”

Rose circled around Nia, examining every inch of her new look. “I _wanted_ to go to Wyndon, but convincing you to come here was already a challenge. It’s good to know you’re open to another shopping spree though.”

“Ehh...this was already enough, Uncle Rose.” Nia handed Rose the golden card back. “Thanks for the clothes and stuff, but I should really get going.”

“Leaving so soon? I wanted to take you to the salon next. You know, you’d look _smashing_ if you went all out with the pink hair dye.”

“Thanks, Uncle Rose, but...I really gotta go.”

Rose sighed and shrugged. “I guess that’s all the persuasion you can do for today. But before you go, I want you to have this. Hold out your hand and close your eyes.”

Nia did as Rose told her. As long as that meant she could leave more quickly. She felt a small, solid object drop into her hand.

“Now, open!” Rose chimed.

Nia opened her eyes, and in resting in her palm was a rose gold ring, engraved with flowers. “Why, thank you, Uncle Rose. This looks...expensive.”

Rose grinned with a hum. “It _is_ expensive.”

Nia rolled the ring around in her hands. It was rose gold--her favorite color. It was just the right ring size. And flowers were their family’s thing. But there was one question that had been in the back of her head since Rose placed the Golden Galar card in her hands. “Uncle Rose, can I ask you something...personal?”

Rose angled his shades to where Nia’s reflection was perfectly centered in his lenses. “Ask away!”

Even with the green light to ask, Nia still hesitated. “If you were in prison, and you’re no longer chairman...how’d you... _get_ all of this…?”

A devious smirk came upon Rose’s face. “I know people.”

“That’s all I’m getting out of you, isn’t it?”

“You’re a smart girl, Nia!” Rose chuckled. “A _very_ smart girl!”

Nia slipped the ring onto her finger. Perfect fit. “Well...see you later, I guess…”

Peonia reached into her bag and pulled out a Quick Ball. She tossed the ball onto the sidewalk, and an Aerodactyl broke free with a shining gold light. She hopped onto the prehistoric Pokemon, whispered something in its ear, then the Pokemon took off to the skies.

“See you later, niece.” Rose said as if his darlin’ niece could hear him way up in the sky. “See...you...later.”

** ** ** ** **

Back at home, Peony was in the kitchen, blasting upbeat jazz from his Rotom phone, belting out high-notes, and cooking a large pot of spaghetti. His Aggron, Scizor, Perrserker, and Bronzong were all out as well. Copperajah was a little too big to let out in the house, unfortunately. 

Perrserker was attempting to get some rest, but every time Peony _tried_ to hit a high-note, the Viking Pokemon was brought out of its sleep. In contrast, Bronzong was right there with Peony, ringing along to the sound of trumpets and saxophones--actually hitting those high-notes. Scizor and Aggron were engaged in a serious game of catch. There was no clear way of them keeping score, but they were throwing that foam ball pretty hard at each other.

The chaos of the house came to a full stop when there was a knock at the front door.

“Who **_IS_ ** it?” Peony sang with the music, slightly offkey.

“It’s Nia! I forgot my key in my dorm!”

**“NIAAA!”** Peony chimed along with the music. He dropped the wooden spoon he was using and trotted to the front door. He opened the door with a wide, welcoming smile. But that smile flew off of his face when he noticed his daughter wearing something that he didn’t recall crafting. “Nice...outfit?”

Nia rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know. You’re probably mad.”

“No!” Peony abruptly answered. “Not at all! I think it looks great! Amazing! Ultra-mega lovely! But...ya still like all the clothes I made for you, right?”

“Yes, **dad.”** Nia sighed. “Uncle Rose took me shopping earlier today.”

Peony stared at Peonia with a blank look on his face. It was an uncomfortable blank stare that lingered with tension. But the tension broke from the sound of Peony’s hardy laugh. “That’s funny! I thought you said _Uncle Rose_ for a minute there.”

Nia visibly cringed, knowing that this conversation wasn’t gonna end well. “I...did…”

Peony stared at Nia with that uncomfortably blank stare again. He let out a slightly more forced, airy laugh this time. “Yer...funny, Nia! Just like me!”

“Dad…” Nia looked her father dead in the eye. “I am _not_ joking.”

And then it set in. This wasn’t a joke. “Yer killin’ me, Nia...Yer killin’ yer father…”

“I know you don’t like me being around him, but-!”

“Did that disgusting, waste of skin hurt you?!” Peony lashed out. “I’ll do more than throw a smoothie in his face if he did!”

“What? No! Dad, he was chill! And what do you _mean…”_ Then Nia had a realization. “Oh, my--...THAT WAS UNCLE ROSE?!”

“Ya damn right it was! That Trubbish heap of a human being hasn’t changed one bit! But talking to my daughter?! **Without me knowing?!”** Peony shook his fist. “He’s gonna get an ultra-mega **ass-whoopin’** when I see him!”

“Dad, stop!” Nia grabbed her dad’s balled hand. “He was cool, I promise! He said he wanted to change!”

**“CHANGE MY ASS!”** Peony exploded. **“ROSE IS A MANIPULATIVE PIECE OF SHIT!”**

Peonia flinched. She had never heard her dad raise his voice like that before. She had never even heard her dad swear like that before. Even his Pokemon were all staring in attention. “Dad...are you okay?”

“No! I’m not okay! And I don’t want you goin’ anywhere near him! If you see him again, you walk away, **got it?!”**

Peonia didn’t realize her legs were shaking. It was just so jarring to see her doting father like this. “D-Dad...I’m an adult now...”

“I don’t care, Nia! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!”

**“NO!”** It was Nia’s turn to yell, and Peony’s turn to flinch. “I dunno what’s going on between you two, but the Rose I saw wasn’t that bad! Maybe if you didn’t throw a **smoothie in his face,** you could see he was trying to do better!”

Peony was appalled. He couldn’t even begin to process what just came out of his daughter’s mouth. “Go to your room!” That was Peony’s parental knee-jerk reaction.

“I’ll do you one better!” Nia pulled her Quick Ball out of her bag. “I’ll go to my **dorm!”**

Peony ran out the front door after his daughter. But it was too late. Her Aerodactyl was out, and she was already off of the ground.

**“GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!”** Peony howled to the sunset sky.

Nia’s Aerodactyl responded by kicking its wings into high gear. The prehistoric Pokemon jetted off like a Choice Scarfed Ninjask. Peonia was gone.

Peony watched his daughter fade into a dot in the sunset sky. When he was sure she wasn’t coming back, he sulked back into his house and slammed the front door, making all of his Pokemon jump at the sudden noise. The jazz music was still playing on low volume, and the smell of slightly burnt spaghetti wafted through the house.

“Rotom. Music off.” Peony commanded.

The Rotom was quick to silence the music.

Peony flopped down on his sofa and buried his face in the cushion. “I’ve never yelled at her before...” Peony mumbled into the cushion. “She looked so scared...She probably hates me now...”

The fuzzy beard of his Perrserker made Peony lift his head. The Viking Pokemon nudged its way underneath Peony and curled into a ball, purring softly. Perrserker had been with Peony for a very long time--almost as long as his Copperajah. The Viking Pokemon knew what Peony needed when he got like this. The other three Pokemon gathered around as well, following Perrserker’s comforting tactic.

“C’mon, you guys...I don’t deserve this. I did something _bad,_ you shouldn’t be comforting me.”

But the Pokemon only comforted him _harder._

What was Peony gonna do about it? Four Steel-type Pokemon surrounding him and loving him aggressively? He just let it happen. 

But he felt no better. 

He knew Nia felt no better. 

And his disdain for Rose grew even stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo I got the bright idea to include some of the Gym Challengers as characters (since fic writers are masters at filling absolutely blank slates) and now we have Cher and Polaire getting screen time lol.
> 
> https://m.bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gym_Challenger_(Trainer_class)
> 
> I’ll try to get another chapter up this weekend too. I just gotta read through them and stuff.


	4. His Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oleana is trying her best with Rose.
> 
> Nia wants to know what’s going on with her dad and uncle.
> 
> Peony is hurt and Kabu just wants him to feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter could be better, but I dunno what else to do with it lmao. It’s late-ish, but I said I’d try to update twice this weekend. 
> 
> I’m gonna be busy, but I’ll try to get the next chapter up next weekend. 
> 
> Welp, see ya in the end notes.

She was sweating. She was aching. She was tired. But she had just produced the most beautiful breakfast she had ever seen in her life.

Oleana aligned the dining room table with waffles, pancakes, toast, french toast, eggs, bacon, syrup, butter, and three different kinds of berry juices. When every food was placed, every dish was in order, and all the silverware was ready to use, she wiped her sweat-glazed forehead with the sleeve of her burgundy nightgown. It was ready.

Oleana peeked into her bedroom. Rose was sprawled out wildly like a tranquilized Rapidash in his too-short boxer briefs. Oleana kept her gaze on him for a moment.

“How did this happen…” she muttered with sadness. “But...maybe he’ll mellow out if...maybe…”

She tapped lightly on the bedroom door. Rose replied by rolling over toward Oleana’s side of the bed. He was now laying on his stomach, limbs still going every which way.

Oleana was enjoying the view though. She had already found Rose attractive before. But with this new look? She had no complaints. Well, except his personality. His habits. And literally everything else that didn’t correlate with his physical appearance.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Rose groaned in his raspy morning voice.

Oleana rolled her eyes. “And what if I did take a picture of you like this?”

“C’mere.” His voice was commanding, but there was no anger behind it.

So Oleana did as he said. She sat on her side of the bed, beside Rose’s head. She felt Rose’s warm hand come down on her thigh, rubbing in small circles. She liked when Rose did this. For one, it meant he was in a good mood. And two, it made her feel like she meant something to him. She rested her hand over his. For a moment, it seemed like they were sharing a moment of genuine intimacy.

Then Rose broke the moment when he took a deep breath in through his nose. “You smell like fried Spoink meat.”

Oleana chuckled, hoping it was a lighthearted joke and not a jab of some sort. “If you couldn’t tell, I made breakfast.”

Rose’s other hand Ekans’d its way up to Oleana’s shoulder. “You must be exhausted. Why don’t we just stay here for a while. I’m sure the food won’t get _too_ cold.”

Oleana leaned back into Rose’s touch, forgetting about the strenuous process of making a five-star meal, trying to live in this rare moment that she hadn’t been able to experience in the year Rose was gone. But when she caught a glimpse of the clock on her nightstand, she stood up.

“I gotta get to work in a half-hour. Let’s go.” And she hurried out of the room.

Rose let out a sigh that was laced with more anger than sadness. Then, he rolled out of the bed and followed Oleana.

_ _ _ _ _

Rose looked over the morning culinary display, subtly nodding his head joyously. He took in another hefty breath, then left it out. “This looks pleasing.” he complimented. A genuine compliment.

Oleana’s lips automatically curled upward. “Thank you.”

Rose took a seat in front of an already-made plate. He eyed the food like how a Toxapex eyed a Corsola, a drop of drool forming in the corner of his closed lips. He snatched up the fork that laid beside his plate and went straight for the scrambled eggs. Oleana watched the entire process of him stabbing the fluffy, yellowish-white bits, lifting them to his face, and discarding them in his mouth. Watching him chew was like watching someone walk around the corner in a horror movie.

Rose chewed and chewed. Then his chewing slowed. Then it slowed again. And again.

Oleana felt devastation coming down onto her. “Is...something wrong?”

Rose lifted a finger, then the bits of egg went down his throat silently. “These eggs taste...peculiar to say the least.”

The devastation came crashing through the ceiling. “P-peculiar?”

Rose grabbed a napkin from the center of the table and wiped his lips. “Yes... _peculiar._ The texture was too gooey and moist for scrambled eggs. It felt like I was eating a Goomy.”

“Oh…I’m sorry about that…”

Rose then lifted a pancake into his mouth. “Are these things fresh? It’s like I’m eating Krookidile skin. You need to do better if you’re gonna compare to my mother’s pancakes. _Those_ were some good pancakes.”

Oleana dropped her shoulders and quietly ate her food. The eggs tasted fine to her. And so did the pancakes. Perhaps they just have different perceptions of taste and quality?

She scooted her chair back from the table and stood up. “I gotta get going. Sorry again for the _lackluster_ meal…”

Rose wiped another layer of crumbs off of his face. “Eh, it could’ve been much worse.”

“Yeah...worse…”

Oleana dismissed herself from the kitchen with her head dangling like a broken stagelight. Just as she exited the kitchen, Rose got his own cue to leave. A text from someone named My Niece.

**My Niece: hey are you free to meet up today?**

** ** ** ** **

Peonia sat under the lone tree on Axew’s Eye, mindlessly swiping through her phone. In the distance, she spotted a Haxorus and an Axew drinking from Lake Axewell. She quickly switched to her camera app to record this wonderful moment in nature. She would’ve let her Rotom phone fly over for a better video, but she didn’t want to disturb the Pokemon. _Especially_ a Haxorus.

“Haxorus are surprisingly gentle Pokemon when they don’t feel threatened.”

Nia’s entire body lept up and she nearly cracked her phone. Luckily, Rotom always hover right before any sort of impact. She turned around and saw a man dressed in a full Steel-type tracksuit and rainbow-tinted sport shades. Of course, it was Rose.

“You scared the hell outta me!” Nia scolded. “And why’d you ask to meet all the way out here? Wouldn’t it be easier for me to come to your house? Or... _wherever_ you’re staying?”

Rose removed his shades and hung them on the collar of his jacket. “I saw that story yesterday about you and a _mysterious man_ in Hammerlocke on Chatter. I wouldn’t wanna make you look even more suspicious by going to a _stranger’s_ house in Wyndon.”

“Good point.” Nia admitted.

Rose sat down on the ground beside Nia, one leg extended, the other bent. “So, what do you need from your Uncle Rose? More clothes?” Rose tugged at the sleeve of Nia’s muted gray sweatshirt. “Oh, so you bought _two_ shirts. Nice! That means you like them, right?”

Nia moved her arm away from Rose and into her lap. “I do...but I have a question about you and dad…if you’re okay with that.”

“I see.” Rose took a deep breath in, then reclined against the tree’s trunk as he let the breath out. “I would’ve appreciated if you said that in the initial text, but...go for it. Ask me anything.”

“Anything? Are you sure?”

Rose shrugged. “I guess. There’s nothing I can think of that I _wouldn’t_ answer.”

“Well...alright then.” Nia paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. “You and dad. Why do you two hate each other?”

“Starting strong, aren't we?” Rose chuckled.

“Too strong?”

Rose shook his head. “Nah, I expected something like this. You see, my darlin’ niece, me and your father have a _very_ complicated relationship. To keep things brief, we just don’t get along. Be honest, Nia. You don’t get along with _everyone,_ do you?”

“No...I don’t...But I don’t go around chucking smoothies in their face either.”

Rose’s ears perked up like a skittish Buneary. “...So you know…”

“I...do.” Nia stuttered. “I...I just can’t believe that happened! _My_ dad would do something like that in _public?!”_

Rose hummed another chuckle. “I’m gonna tell you something, Nia. And I need you to promise me that no one else knows about it, k?”

“Is it...about Dad?”

Rose leaned forward from his recline and put a hand on Nia’s shoulder. “Yes, Nia. Your dad? He used to have _a lot_ of anger issues.”

Nia had the look of disbelief in her eyes. “My dad? No...I mean...the way he was yelling last night…”

Rose gave Nia a questioning look, raised eyebrow and all. “Yelling at you? Why was he yelling at you?”

Nia turned back toward the Haxorus and the Axew. They were playing in the water now. The Haxorus peeked back toward Nia, sending a shock through her body. The Pokemon’s eyes were looking into her soul, analyzing everything that it could. But after a few seconds, it turned back around toward the Axew, which Nia assumed was the Dragon-type’s baby.

“He was mad when I told him I was with you.” Nia admitted.

Rose ran his fingers through his beard. “Hm...that sounds like something he’d do.”

Nia watched the Axew hop on top of the Haxorus’s back and walk away toward the other side of the islet. On its way by, it gave Nia one last look, but she felt slightly less threatened.

“I didn’t...” Nia paused her thought.

“You didn’t what?” Rose asked, giving his full attention to his niece.

Nia tried to swallow the thought back down, but it was too late. She had already started it. “I didn’t think my dad _had_ a side like that…First he’s throwing smoothies, now he’s screaming at me like an Exploud that stubbed its toe. And back-to-back? Something has _got_ to be wrong with him! But I’m not ready to talk to him right now…Gah! This is so annoying! I shouldn’t have said anything...”

“No, no, no!” Rose latched onto her last statement. “It’s good that you talked about it. And I’ll have you know that I was _very_ happy to listen.”

Nia sniffled, but the tears hadn’t fallen yet. “My dad always listens too...but I just thought you’d know what was going on…”

Rose suddenly embraced Nia in a full-body hug. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you answers you were hoping for, but if you ever need to talk to me about _personal_ family matters, you can message me at any time.”

Nia didn’t return the hug. “I dunno, Uncle Rose…we’ve never really had a close relationship…”

“I know, I know. And I’m sorry that I wasn’t a very good uncle, brother, nor person in the past. But I’m trying to change. I really am. Maybe when your father sees that, he’ll come around too.”

Nia finally returned Rose’s hug in an awkward, one-handed side hug of uncertainty and mixed emotions. “Maybe...maybe…”

“How about you go get some more shopping done, huh? You can go to Wyndon this time!” Rose pulled out his Golden galar card, seemingly out of thin air. “Buying things always made _me_ feel better.”

Everything Rose did, everything Rose said, Peony’s voice would ring in the back of her mind to run away as far as she could. But between her father unexpectedly lashing out at her, and her uncle spoiling her with luxuries and what she _hoped_ was genuine affection, she was looking at a red light, a yellow light, and a green light all at once.

But she made a decision. She plucked the card from her uncle’s hands. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try...I _did_ really like the clothes I bought from Hammerlocke…”

“Great!” Rose’s had an expression of ambiguous joy. “I’m staying in Wyndon actually, so just message me when you’re done, k?”

Nia looked at her reflection in the golden, glossy, plastic card. She hadn’t noticed before, but the name on the card was _Clover White._ “Who the heck is Clover White?!”

“That’s the name of an old company that I used to run.” Rose answered like he had rehearsed the answer to such a question.

There was no point in badgering him. She had the card. She had used the card. And she wanted more clothes. “Alright, then...Thanks again...Uncle Rose…”

** ** ** ** **

**“SHE HATES MEEEEEE!”** Peony was crying hysterically in the gym while doing sloppy leg presses. Thankfully, Kabu had his own private gym, or else the media would have _another_ thing over Peony’s head.

“She doesn’t hate you…” Kabu comforted, standing beside his partner with a towel around his neck. “Children and their parents have disagreements sometimes.”

**“BUT NOT MY NIIAAAAAA!”** Peony whined again. “SHE HASN’T RESPONDED TO ANY OF MY 257 MESSAGES!” Peony pulled out his phone and sent her another message. **“258!”**

“She just needs some space, Peony. She’s an adult now, and-“

**“YOU SOUND JUST LIKE HER NOOOOOOWWW!”** Peony let the leg press machine drop back into neutral position. “I’M A TERRIBLE FATHER, KABY! **TERRIBLE!”**

“You’re not.” Kabu handed Peony a cold bottle of water. “You’ve done an amazing job raising her. I’ve never seen a father who makes _all_ of their daughter’s clothes.”

He took the water bottle and squeezed the entire thing over his face. “That she probably **burned** by now because she **HATES ME!”**

Kabu stared at the bearded man as water rolled down his face and into the puddle that he made below him. _Why...are you like this…_ he said mentally. “Just give it a little more time. I’m positive that your relationship with her is fine.”

“I DON’T WANT HER TO END UP LIKE ME AND-” Peony’s tongue stopped when it reached that name. That _cursed_ name that felt like eating a Pincurchin to utter. “Rose... **ROSE DID THIS!”**

Kabu covered his eyes with his towel. “Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza, give me the strength I need to help this man.”

“HE’S AFTER MY DAUGHTER! I KNOW HE IS! HE HAS NO BUSINESS EVEN _ASSOCIATING_ WITH HER!” Peony sprung out of the leg press machine like a hyperactive Spoink. “C’mon, Kaby! I’m gonna find him and kick his ass!” He flexed his arms--even though he was working his legs. **“FOR NIAAAAA!”**

Kabu grabbed Peony’s hand before he could get too far. “I know you’re angry, but this isn’t a very good idea.” Kabu grabbed Peony’s other hand and closed the space between them, pressing up against his sweat-soaked gym stringer. “Just wait this out. Please.”

“But _nothing_ good comes of Rose, Kaby! He’s gotta be trying to turn Nia against me!”

“Nia would never do such a thing, Peony. She loves you too much, and you know that.”

Peony sniffled. “But...what if she _doesn’t_ forgive me?”

Kabu was running out of things to say to keep Peony from breaking his foot off in his brother’s ass. “Then you can cry on me until she does.”

Peony sniffled again. “K-Kaby-boo?”

Kabu squeezed Peony’s side. “Yes, Peony?”

The first drop of sadness finally fell from Peony’s eye. “Can I cry on you... **right now?”**

Kabu instinctively glanced around the gym, even though they were in a private space. “Go ahead. Let it out right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a heavier chapter. I tried to lace in some lightheartedness so it wasn’t all angst and drama and pain lol. But there Rose goes...what’ll happen next?
> 
> ...
> 
> Only I know!
> 
> ...For now...


	5. Public Appeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets up with Leon with a special offer that leads Peony witnessing two close Gym Leaders almost fall out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here! Chapter 5! Let’s go!

Rose missed the feeling of taking the _Rose Tower_ elevator all the way to the top floor every morning. His ears popping, the feeling of a hollow stomach, and the smell of rising altitude--Yes, it had a smell. But Rose Tower was now the _Battle Tower,_ and he had no business being in that place.

Other than to meet with Leon--the _new_ chairman of the Galar League.

If anyone was going to take over the league after Rose, Leon was the one person Rose _least_ opposed. He had been the champion since he was 10 years old, he genuinely cared about the region, and everyone loved him. He was the almost-perfect fit for the region, according to Rose, who viewed _himself_ as the perfect fit for chairman.

The elevator stopped. The LED display above the door read: _Floor 100._ The door slid open as smoothly as an Eiscue on a frozen lake. And sitting there, at a large darkwood desk, divided by a thick layer of pink-tinted glass, was Leon.

Rose smiled and waved at the new chairman.

Leon cracked a half-smile and waved two fingers.

Rose let himself into the familiar door that blended into the glass barrier. “Leon!” he sang like a Chimecho. “Long time no see!”

“Sweet mother of...You _do_ look like him now…” Leon muttered about Rose’s new appearance. “Hey, um...have a seat, I guess…”

It pained Rose--physically pained him--to sit in the small meeting chair **across** from the desk that he sat in for years. “So, how’ve you been? You been keeping the league together since I stepped down?”

Leon tried his hardest not to glare at Rose like a pissed off Primeape. “Yeah, the league’s fine.” Leon quickly dismissed any shred of conversation that could’ve ignited. “So what was it that you wanted to meet about?”

“Straight to the point, hm?” Rose chuckled awkwardly. He couldn’t believe it, but Leon made _him_ feel uncomfortable. The man who always had a smile on his face, even on his worst days. The man who couldn’t tell his left from right even if you hit him _specifically_ with a right hook. The man who _still_ couldn’t dress himself--even in his mid-20s. I mean, who still wears **_jodhpurs?!_ **

Leon couldn’t keep up the facade anymore. “Rose. I’m sorry, but there’s a Copperajah in the room that needs to be addressed.”

Rose let out a deep sigh. He knew what was next. “It’s about the past, isn’t it?”

“Correct.” Leon said harshly. “You can’t just pretend that _nothing_ in the past happened, Rose. The way you treated me was **horrible!** I was **ten!** You stopped me from seeing my family, toted me around the world like some show-Pokemon, put me on a cruel diet, refused to let me step down as Champion even when I _begged_ you…”

Leon’s list of Rose’s sins turned to radio static on Rose’s ears. _You can see your family now, can’t you? You’re traveling the world on your own now, what’s the issue? Don’t act like your diet now isn’t strict, I’ve seen your Chatter diet plans. And you’re_ **_chairman_ ** _now, living your best life. The life that I had to leave behind. Can’t you see you’re sitting at_ **_my_ ** _desk?_

But Rose kept all of those thoughts in his head, and let Leon finish.

“Well?” Leon asked. “Do you have anything to say? Or did prison freeze your heart even more?”

“I’m sorry.”

Leon was blown away by those two words slipping from Rose’s mouth in that order. “You... _are?”_

“Yes, Leon. I’m sorry.” Rose’s hands were closed tight together. He had no idea when that happened, but he let his hands relax. “I did a lot of bad things in the past that are unforgivable. If I could go back and change _everything,_ I would. But I can’t. And that’s why I wanted to meet with you.”

Leon felt his defense lowering as Rose went on. Leon was the kind of person who tried to see good in everything, and couldn’t hold a grudge, even if it sunk its teeth into his arm. “I’m listening.” Leon spoke, trying to keep the Iron Defense in his voice.

But Rose knew Leon very well. That golden glint in his eyes meant that he was backing down. And when Leon backed down, Rose took control. “I was thinking of something to spice up the league.”

Even though Leon wasn’t the champion anymore, his passion for battling had never burned brighter. Heck, he converted Rose’s private headquarters into a battle facility. So the _utterance_ of the league made Leon’s heart skip. But he had to keep his composure. “What about the league?”

Rose smirked. He had Leon interested. “Now, I know I’m not in charge anymore,” Rose threw in, “but I had this idea back when I was still in _your_ seat. I called it the Gym Conquest.”

“Gym Conquest?”

“Yes, Gym Conquest. Basically, for a week, every gym leader’s gym is up for grabs. All you gotta do is defeat the gym leader and their gym is yours!”

“Why in the world would I do that?!” Leon shrieked. “What if they lose?! They’ll lose their gyms!”

“Precisely.” Rose winked. “Those are some _high_ stakes, Leon. And you know better than anybody else that your best comes out when the stakes are high. Just imagine, Leon. All eight gym leaders, giving it their absolute all, showing the world exactly how and why they got their position. And let’s not forget about all the strong trainers that’ll come out the woodwork! Picture it, Leon. An entire new wave of fearsome trainers, fighting tooth and nail to be Galar’s next big name!”

Leon couldn’t deny it. That spiel from Rose gave him goosebumps. Arceus, he was a sucker for battling. “I’m very intrigued, Rose. But we have so many things going on in Galar right now. Next month, we’re having our next Galar Star Tournament.”

“Galar Star Tournament?” Rose asked. “What’s that?”

“I personally went around the region recruiting trainers that I knew were tough stuff. Everyone from my boyfriend to your brother!”

“My brother?” Rose asked flatly. “So pretty much everyone knows we’re related now?”

“Well, yeah! We didn’t even know you _had_ a brother, but he looked almost exactly like you! He was Champion for a little bit, too!”

That was a memory Rose wanted to suppress. “Yes...he was…”

“And, uh, speaking of _exactly like you..._ you look nearly identical to him now, with the shaved head and the full beard.”

Somebody had to point it out eventually. “I suppose we do look similar now. But I’m quite fond of this new look.”

“I’m sure Peony will be, too.” Leon chuckled, oblivious to the current tension between the brothers. “Anyway, Rose. I’ll think about it. I really will. That sounds like a promising idea, but I’d feel so bad if any of the gym leaders lost their gym over this…”

“They’ll do great.” Rose said with his soft, Skitty smile. “They’ll give the region a show, _and_ new potential will grace the grounds of Galar.”

Leon was practically vibrating in his seat. “Alright, alright. I have to get going now. Me and Raihan have a lunch date. It was…” Leon paused, looking for the right word to describe this encounter, “pleasant?”

Rose barked a laugh. “Yeah...I think it was _pleasant,_ too.”

** ** ** ** **

Peony stared at the Message app on his Rotom phone. 507 unseen messages were sent to, according to the phone: MY ULTRA-MEGA DARLIN’ DAUGHTER.

“Five-hundred and…” Peony hit the send button and sniffled in a string of snot back into his nose. “...eight…”

His Rotom phone flew up from his hands. “Bzzrt! Would you like to listen to some electronic jazz to take your mind off of things?”

Wow, even his Rotom phone was trying to take his mind off of Nia now. “Nah...thanks, though, bud. How ‘bout ya call Kabu? It’s almost time for our jog.”

“Bzzrt! Dialing...My Hot Kaby-Boo!” The Rotom rang for a few seconds.

Then, Kabu’s voice came booming out of the phone. “Hello? Peony?”

“Hey, Kaby-kins!” Peony said through his tears. “You ready to go-” Peony was interrupted by the sound of Kabu’s Centiskorch letting out a screech that sounded like pain. “What was that? Kabu, are ya in yer gym?”

Something, presumably the Centiskorch, hit the ground, causing Kabu to swear under his breath. “Peony, I can’t go jogging with you right now.”

**“WHAT?!”** Peony shouted, waking up his sleeping Perrseker as well. “Why?!”

“Because for some reason, Leon is doing something called the Gym Conquest? Basically, next week, anybody can challenge us and take out gyms!”

“What in the world? Why would he do that?!”

Centiskorch let out another cry, and the sound of a heavy blast came through the phone. “I have absolutely no clue what goes through that man’s head, but here I am preparing for the worst.”

Kabu was as sweet as an Oran Berry Ice Cream cake. Not many would know that by the stoic look that he carries around 24/7/ But when it came to battling, his personality matched his face. Some believe that’s why his face is like that to begin with. Kabu took Pokemon battling **very** seriously, so something like his gym being on the line _for sure_ lit a fire in him.

“I guess that means I’ll be _all_ alone today since Nia still isn’t responding to my messages…”

“I’m sorry, Peony. I promise when I’ll-” Kabu was cut off by what sounded like a Volcarona crying out. “How’d you like that?! Huh?! Mess with Kabu, you PERISH!...Sorry, Peony. Gotta go. I love you.”

The call ended, and Peony was staring at his home screen. It was a picture of Nia glaring at her dad from Hammerlocke University’s orientation. “Love ya...too…”

_ _ _ _ _

Peony walked along the edge of South Lake Miloch. He was _supposed_ to be jogging, but it didn’t feel right without his Kaby-kins. He had Aggron as his jogging partner for the day, but Aggron wasn’t the running type. Even at walking speed, the Pokemon fell behind.

“Hello, Mr. Peony!” a very young trainer--no older than 10--called out. “Can I get a picture with you?”

Peony managed to smile. He did it for the kids. “Sure, sure!” he waved for his Aggron--lagging behind--to hurry for the picture. 

The young trainer and their partner Snorunt skipped over to him. Both Peony and the trainer’s Rotom phone took off into the air and began snapping photos. Peony gave his usual smile and eccentric poses, but something was clearly missing. He tried as hard as he could, but his eyes couldn’t match the smile on his face. They were empty. Hollow. Emotionless.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Peony!” the trainer sang, bouncing up and down. “I knew you were still nice!”

“Still...nice?”

“Yeah! After what happened with the smoothie thing, _sooooo_ many people have been saying that you might be a mean person! But I knew they were wrong! You’re still awesome, Mr. Peony!”

Peony wasn’t even aware he was still getting bad press. He really should step up his social media presence. “Um...thanks, kid. I appreciate ya believin’ in me.”

The young trainer ran off with the Snorunt straddling behind, trying its best to keep up moving on stubs. Peony appreciated the compliment, but were people really trashing him online? He made an apology video. He even managed to shed a few _actual_ tears. Not many apologizers can say they’ve done that. Peony huffed, and he and Aggron continued their _jog_ around the lake.

_ _ _ _ _

Right when Peony was about to reach the end of his jog, he saw two familiar trainers swimming in the lake. The tall, lanky Dragon-type gym leader--Raihan--and the lovely, fashionable Water-type gym leader--Nessa. Nessa wore a red cropped halter top, a side-tied black skirt, and her long flowing locs put up in a bun. Raihan was wearing a pair of orange and navy swim trunks and had his braided mohawk out, freed from his iconic orange headband. Swimming with them were Nessa’s Drednaw and Raihan’s Goodra.

Nessa was the first one to notice Peony. “Yo, is that you, Peony?!” She waved her arms over her head. “Hey! Come over here for a minute!”

Peony had nothing better to do. Literally. So he and his Aggron waltzed on over to the two trainers.

“Oi, Peony!” Only Raihan’s head was poking out of the water. “Fancy meeting you here. Where’s Kabu? Aren’t you two married or something?”

“Rai!” Nessa barked at the other trainer. “You can’t ask him something like that! What if he asked you where Leon was?”

“Then I’d tell him Lee’s probably on the toilet because he decided to eat a triple stuffed burrito for lunch while we were out.”

Nessa pouted her lips. “You have absolutely no filter.”

Peony awkwardly laughed, not knowing how else to approach Raihan’s question. “Well, you see, Leon decided to do this Gym Conquest thing?”

_“Ohhhhhh!”_ Raihan’s memory jumped back to the restaurant with Leon. “Lee _did_ tell me about that!”

“Tell you about what?” Nessa asked, unaware of what either of them were referring to.

“You know? The gym takeover thingy?” Raihan answered.

**“Gym takeover who?”** Nessa’s Rotom phone flew out from under water and in front of her face. She had 1 unread message from Leon. “I had no idea! Holy crap!”

“Wait, you didn’t know?” Raihan was now as confused as Nessa. “Then why are we out here looking for a Milotic?”

**“For a picture, you dummy!”**

“How was I supposed to know you didn’t check your phone?!”

Peony watched like a third Falink, witnessing Raihan and Nessa go back and forth with each other. For some reason, it reminded him of the petty arguments he and Rose would have when they were in their 20s. The argument would begin over something stupid, then escalate into something bigger than the initial situation. And that’s exactly what was happening.

“The only reason you’re mad is because you know your gym is as good as gone!” Raihan spat.

“Oh, really?! How ‘bout I come and take _your_ gym since **everything** is up for grabs!” Nessa threw back.

Raihan laughed. “Puh-LEASE! I’m strong enough to be the _champion_ of whatever region I want! The only reason I stayed was because of Leon, and now I’m sleeping with him, so I _really_ have to stay now.”

“You’re such a liar! Leon dragged your ass all around Wyndon Stadium for ten years **_straight!_ ** I know all your strategies. Just watch, come next week!” 

“I’m gonna--” Raihan choked on his words when something from under the water grazed his leg. “Did you just try to kick me?!”

“I’m not even close enough to touch you!” Nessa extended her arm, and she was indeed out of Raihan’s reach. “Idiot!”

Raihan turned to his Goodra. “Was that you, Gooball?”

The Goodra shook its head, flinging a few drops of goo in the process.

“WOAH!” Nessa jumped. “Alright, something big is in the water. Dread?” The Bite Pokemon looked at its trainer. “We might have to battle this thing!”

A ripple appeared in the water between Raihan and Nessa. Both trainers stuck close to their Pokemon, ready for the pin to drop, and the impending battle to commence. Even Peony and Aggron were ready, even if Aggron has a disadvantage against Water-types. The ripples in the water turned into waves, and both Nessa and Raihan were pushed back. Drednaw and Goodra stood their ground--or water in their case.

Finally, a Milotic erupted out of the water like a glittering geyser. The three trainers stared with a shine in their eyes.

Literally.

From its golden tail scales to its blue _hair,_ this was a shiny Milotic, and it sparkled so beautifully in the sun. But everything that went up had to come down, right? And that beauty of a Pokemon was coming down fast.

“Dread!” Nessa snapped out of her trance. “Use Crunch! But try not to bite down too hard, k?”

The Bite Pokemon lunged upward with its mouth open and caught the Milotic in its mouth like a tossed treat.

“Help her out, Gooball!” Raihan commanded. “We can’t risk a Thunder, so hit it with a Sludge Bomb!”

The gooey Dragon Pokemon hawked up a murky purple ball at the Milotic, landing a direct hit in its face. It was kinda gross to see the Milotic swallow that ball of stomach sludge, but that was how Pokemon battles went.

The entire time, Peony was awestruck. How did these two go from almost fighting each other to working together in such a short time span? It was like magic. He and Rose never had a scenario playout like this. When they fought, it always ended in weeks of silence, and nothing could bring them back together. One year, Rose skipped out on Peony’s birthday because they had had an argument a few days before.

“Peony, look out!” Nessa yelled. “That Milotic’s coming for you!”

“Huh?!” Peony jumped out of his thoughts and quickly readied himself for battle. The Milotic jumped out of the water in one quick, elegant motion. Peony almost felt bad for what was coming. “Aggy! Stone Edge!”

Aggron stomped on the ground and a set of jagged rocks were sent upward into the Tender Pokemon’s tender belly, locking it in place.

“Let’s catch this thing!” Nessa cheered, readying her Dive Ball. “C’mon Dive Ball, don’t fail me now!”

The Dive Ball hit the Pokemon’s body and absorbed it in a blue glow. The ball hit the ground, and then the nerve-wracking part came. The ball shook once. Twice. Three times. Then stopped. The water had stopped moving. Tension was in the air. And some bystanders--recording as usual--were as silent as a fainted Cofagrigus. When the Dive Ball finally clicked, everyone let out a breath at the same time.

_“Woo!”_ Nessa wiped her forehead. “I’m in the water and I’m still sweatin’!” She hopped out of the water and snatched up her new Pokemon. “Check it out, Rai! It’s a Shiny too!”

Raihan jumped out of the water behind her. “Look what we have here! Imagine all the likes we’re gonna get with a _shiny_ Milotic!”

Nessa and Raihan stood awkwardly, eyeing the Dive Ball. There was something that still needed to be said.

“Hey, Nessa?” Raihan couldn’t look Nessa in the face. “Sorry ‘bout, uh...y’know…”

Nessa rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’m sorry too.”

“We still cool?” Raihan held up his fist.

“‘Course, dude.” Nessa connected her fist with Raihan’s.

Peony caught both Nessa and Raihan’s attention when he started sniffling. “Wow...That was just beautiful…”

“Uh...You good?” Nessa asked.

Peony wiped his face with the front of his tank top--leaving a huge spot of snot and tears. “Yeah...I’m good...I promise…It was just nice seeing you both work together...”

Raihan and Nessa swapped looks of worry. “Hey, do you wanna get in on this pic?” Raihan asked. “I don’t see you posting much on Chatter, but this could give you a much-needed boost in engagement! And public appeal too!”

Nessa nudged Raihan’s side. “Sensitive subject!” she whispered.

Peony nodded and wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand. “Yeah...I’d love that!”

“Lemme get you something to wipe your eyes first.” Raihan laughed. “Hold on, lemme get my bag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t understand how Raihan and Nessa never interact in-game? Like...how? They’d definitely be cool with each other. (I headcanon them as cousins idc idc).
> 
> Anyways, mentions of Raileon, again. 🤪


	6. Burnt Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peony has a nightmare, Rose meets up with up with a Gym Leader, and Nia finally responds to Peony’s messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload day? Double upload day.

“Isn’t this fun, P?” Rose asked his brother as they drifted across South Lake Miloch in a two-person rowboat. “I heard that Milotic can be found in this lake. Wouldn’t it be crazy if we ran into one?”

“That _would_ be crazy!” Peony said. “But aren’t they really shy? They’re pretty rare.”

“They _are_ rare. The only thing that can drive a Milotic out by force is negative energy. They’re very sensitive Pokemon.”

“I guess we won’t be seein’ one then.” Peony laughed to himself. “Because we’re best friends! Right, Ro?”

“Right!” Rose agreed. But there was something a little off with his face.

“Hey, Ro?”

“Yes, P?” And his voice too.

Peony gave his brother a long, analyzing stare. “Are ya feeling okay? Yer eyes look a little... _dark._ And yer voice sounds a little raspy too.”

“I’m fine.” His voice dropped another octave. “It might be the weather. It’s getting chilly, isn’t it?”

But the weather was fine. The sun was hot and high in the sky. “No...Are ya sure yer okay? Yer eyes are actually turnin’ black...like _pitch_ black.”

“I said I’m fine, P.” Rose’s voice sounded like a deep demonic growl.

Peony jumped like a Purrloin that heard a Drifloon pop. “Ro, somethin’s wrong!”

The water around the boat started to darken as well. It even looked like it was becoming thicker, like honey. The sky began to grow dark too, but there was not a single cloud in sight. Just the world losing light, losing life, and caving in around the two brothers.

“Ro! Snap out of it!” Peony grabbed his brother and shook him like salt. “Are ya dead? Dying? Talk to me, Ro!”

Two red, gold outlined pupils appeared in the middle of Rose’s pitch black peepers. “I’ve never been better!” Rose sounded like the literal spawn of Giratina.

Peony wanted to scream, but he was quickly silenced when Rose grabbed his neck. It all happened so fast. Peony barely had time to react before his face was shoved into the lake of grimm goo. He flailed his arms, struggling to breath, trying his hardest to swipe the rather large hand off of his neck. After what felt like hours, the hand pulled Peony back up.

**“WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU-”** Peony’s word got clogged in his throat when his eyes fixed on what he _thought_ was his brother. “A...A Dusknoir?!”

The Dusknoir nodded. “You don’t remember me... _do_ you?”

“...Is this because of what I did to the mailman…?”

Dusknoir chuckled. “I’ll take that as a _no.”_

Dusknoir grabbed Peony by the collar of his shirt and dunked him into the lake full of goo. Peony swung his arms and legs like a Squirtle on its back, but he was no closer to breaking free from the Gripper Pokemon’s grip. The more he flailed, the harder it became to breath. Peony physically felt his soul slipping away. Through the thick surface of the lake, he heard the Dusknoir laughing like a supervillain--ruthlessly, maniacally, triumphantly.

_ _ _ _ _

Peony raised soaked head, coughing and wheezing. He spit about half a cup of water out of his mouth. When he came to his senses, he realized he was on his bathroom floor. And in front of him? His toilet. 

Peony had his head in his toilet.

Peony was still trying to connect the dots in his head, but nothing was clicking together. He most definitely fell asleep last night on his couch--crying, eating an extra large tub of Lum Berry ice cream, and watching sappy romance movies. He _did_ go to the bathroom in between, but afterward, he remembered sending Nia his 698th message. Nobody was in the house with him. Probably.

“Rotom!” Peony called.

The Pokemon-phone hybrid came zooming into the bathroom. “Bzzrt! Good...morning?”

“Is it not the morning?”

The Rotom phone showed Peony the time: 3:14am.

“What in the hell?!” Peony gasped. He hadn’t had an experience _this_ weird since being swallowed by that Wailord on the Isle of Armor. Something was _very very very_ wrong. “I gotta be losin’ my damn mind...I just gotta be…”

Peony went to the sink and splashed some ice cold water in his face. He splashed some in his mouth too to help remove the taste of toilet. He stared at his reflection. His eyes were baggy and bloodshot. Clearly he wasn’t ready to be awake at this moment.

“Rotom...call Kabu…”

_ _ _ _ _

Peony sprinted to his front door as soon as he heard the first knock. He didn’t check to see who it was, which in hindsight is pretty dangerous. It could’ve been the media trying to hound him, a burglar trying to break in and steal his collection of different metals, a Dusknoir coming to collect his soul. But it was just who he was expecting. Dressed in an inside-out blue t-shirt, shorts that had a coffee stain on the crotch, and mismatched socks--it was Kabu.

“I...am here…” Kabu groaned through his crusty eyes and dry throat.

“Kaby-boo!” Peony snatched his partner into a Bewear-tight hug, not minding that he smelled like a long day of training. “I gotta tell you all about what happened!”

Kabu was too exhausted to protest or even _begin_ to rationalize what was going on. All he knew is that Peony needed him, so he came. “Can we...get in the bed first…?”

_ _ _ _ _

Kabu took a quick shower then got settled under Peony’s sheets. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he had to fight to keep his eyes open. 

Peony’s mouth was moving like a Pheromosa hyped up on 3 gallons of highly-caffeinated soda pop. “Okay, so I had this dream, right? Me and Rose were sailin’ South Lake Miloch, right? But we weren’t arguing! Instead we were gettin’ along!”

Kabu nodded and hummed with his eyes closing.

“But then everything started gettin’ dark, and Rose looked weird, then he pushed me underwater! But it wasn’t water, it was, like, sludge or somethin’, and the sludge was so thick, I couldn’t even breath!”

“Mhm…” Kabu groaned, eyes closed.

“So then, Rose picked me back up, but, get this, it was a Dusknoir! And then the damn thing shoved me _back_ underwater, and then I woke up with my head in the toilet.”

“Mhm...wait what?” Kabu’s eyes shot open.

“I know right?! I had my head in the _toilet!”_

Kabu’s brain was still too tired to even break down what his ears had just heard. “I...don’t know what to even say…”

Peony sighed then slipped into his bed beside Kabu. “Yeah...me neither...I know yer tired and still have a lot of training to do...but I just needed you here with me…”

Kabu tangled his fingers between Peony’s. “If you get the urge to stick your head in a toilet again...I’ll stop you…”

“Thanks, Kaby…” Peony squeezed Kabu’s hand tightly. “But, Kaby?”

“...Yes?”

“Do you think Rose is out to get me?”

Kabu shrugged his shoulders lazily. “I have no idea, Peony.”

“Nia still hasn’t answered my messages either…”

Kabu let out a fiery sigh. “Just give it time…”

“But how _much_ time? Kaby-kins? I’m not used to this! First, Rose is out of prison, apparently people think I’m a jerk, I yelled at my darlin’ daughter, I had to go the whole day without you, and now I’m stickin’ my head in toilets! I’m goin’ insane!”

“Peony.” Kabu said in his stern tone. “Please. You need some rest.”

“How can I rest when my monster of a brother is out there tryin’ to ruin my daughter?!”

“Nia is fine, Peony. She’s a very smart girl. If she senses anything wrong with Rose, she’ll leave.”

“But he has a tongue like an Arbok! He can manipulate **anyone.** And I _mean_ anyone. Can you imagine all the nasty things he’s putting in her head?!”

“Can you imagine getting some damn sleep?!” Kabu finally snapped.

Kabu _very_ rarely got snappy. But the combination of stress from training, the minimal amount of sleep he was getting, and worrying about Peony, he was at the end of his fuse.

“I’m sorry, Peony. I just-”

“No, no, I get it.” Peony just wanted to drop the subject entirely now. “I’m gonna let ya sleep, babe. G’night.”

Kabu paused for a brief moment. “G’night.” 

Peony stared at the moonlit ceiling, and his head was full of dark thoughts and theories of his brother. Fuck, now Kabu’s made at me now. This is all Rose’s fault! _Arceus, I hate him. Maybe that’s why he turned into a Dusknoir. ‘Cause he’s_ **_evil._ ** _Stupid Rose. Why can’t we be like Nessa and Raihan, huh? Oh, that’s right, you’re_ **_evil!_ ** _Why, why, why, why,_ **_WHY_ ** _did I get stuck with a shitty brother?_

A tear rolled down Peony’s face that he couldn’t contain. He did his best to keep quiet so Kabu wouldn’t wake. He squeezed his partner’s hand, then silently allowed himself to fall asleep.

** ** ** ** **

Rose hadn’t been to Stow-on-Side since the whole situation with Bede happened. He didn’t have much of a reason to be out there. They had a market that sold rare items, but Rose got whatever he wanted--when he was chairman, that was. But he wasn’t here to browse the wares of the merchants in the historic city. He was there to meet again with a young lady.

Across from the major Stow-on-Side gym was a minor gym. According to articles Rose found online, the minor gym had only been up and running for a couple of months. It was a Rock-type gym, a type that was already in the league. But with the amount of progress the gym leader had been making, Gordie might have to step his game up.

Rose walked into the gym and was greeted by a trainer who looked to be in his mid-teens. “Hey, there!” he said. “Are ya here to challenge Cher? It’s the off-season, y’know.”

Rose answered with a head shake. “I’m actually here to _speak_ with Ms. Cher. Is she in right now?”

_“Ms._ Cher.” the teen laughed. “I’ll go get her!” The young trainer went through a door towards the back of the small building. When he returned, the familiar young woman from Hammerlocke Boutique was standing by his side.

“Uh...hi?” Cher greeted. “Have we...met before?”

They had met before. But Rose wasn’t wearing that tacky university camouflage--in his mind. Instead, he was wearing something an explorer would wear. Tan short-sleeve button-up, tan shorts that stopped just above his knee-caps, long socks like someone’s dad on vacation, brown hiking boots, and, of course, blackout sunglasses.

“I don’t think we have!” Rose lied with a straight face. “The name’s Chrys Mum! I’m here because I’ve taken notice of your progress as a Gym Leader.”

Cher raised a suspicious eyebrow. “...Okay?”

Rose could tell that she wasn’t the type to take bullshit in one teaspoon. It was gonna take some work to persuade her. “Have you heard of the Gym Conquest by any chance?”

“That’s that thing going on next week where anyone can take your gym, right?” Cher shrugged. “Nobody cares about the minor leagues. Everyone’s just gonna go after the major league spots.”

“Including you.”

“Including me?” Cher laughed disrespectfully. _“PLEASE!_ I’m in school, I have a job, and I run this gym. **All at once.** I don’t have _time_ to be a major league gym leader right now.”

She was a special case. Most people would have stars in their eyes at the **idea** of being in the big leagues. But her? She seemed to have ulterior motives for being a gym leader. “What are your goals then?” Rose bluntly asked. “Don’t you think a strong trainer like you sitting in the minor leagues is wasted potential.”

“Don’t you tell me about my potential!” She barked. “I just don’t wanna be in the major leagues!”

“But... _why?”_

“But...NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!”

Rose nodded. “I understand. I just thought you had what it took to dominate the major leagues.” Rose chuckled. “I have everything you’d need to get in, and even wanted to train you a little myself. But I get it...From this little exchange, I’m starting to doubt your skills anyway.”

“Because I declined your offer? You’re stupid, weird guy.”

“Then battle me.” Rose proposed. “Before I leave, I want to at least see your skill up close.”

Cher rolled her eyes. “Fine. I’ll entertain your _dumb_ offer. **Just** so I can wipe that look off your face!”

_ _ _ _ _

Cher lost.

**BAD.**

Rose held back nothing against her, and had a clean sweep with his Klinklang.

“How did this happen?!” Cher cried. “You cheated! There’s no way you can be this strong! The only person who can beat me like **that** is my mentor! And now that I think about it...you two are kinda similar. You both use Steel-types, your battle style was kinda like his, and you have the same nose.”

Rose adjusted his sunglasses. “Interesting…” Then he was walking toward the exit. “Well, I’ll be taking my leave then. I guess I really did waste my time.”

“NO YOU DIDN’T!” Cher shouted like she stubbed her toe. “I’LL SHOW YOU! I’M GONNA TAKE ON A MAJOR GYM!”

Rose stopped walking. So that was her weakness, eh? Rose should’ve known. Especially since she was so quick to battle. “So you’ll do the Gym Conquest?”

“Only so I can show you I’m the real deal!” Cher clarified.

“I like your attitude.” Rose said with a smirk. “Maybe you _do_ have what it takes. Are you still open to learn a few tricks from me?”

Cher smacked her teeth. “I want to **destroy** you! Not be your friend! Plus, I already have a mentor!”

“Ugh, you’re so stubborn!” Rose dropped half of his nice guy act. “Here I am, willing to give you _free_ battle strategies because I see potential in you, and you’re only making this harder for yourself!”

Cher was overwhelmed with a mix of emotions. She wanted to rip this guy’s head off, but he was right. She was stubborn. “You wanna know the truth, weird guy?”

Rose crossed his arms and folded his arms. “Go on.”

“I just wanna be the best _me_ I can be! And I wanna do it _my_ way.”

“So you _don’t_ think you’re the best?”

As much as she hated to admit it…”Well, I’m sitting in the minor leagues for a reason…and school and work aren’t giving me time to train either.”

“Then come with me.” Rose offered. “Tomorrow evening.”

“Y’see…” Cher grimaced. “I meet with my mentor tomorrow evening! Is there any way we can reschedule this? Or! You can come meet my mentor! And he can kick your ass on my behalf!”

Rose tried not to laugh at the _ridiculous_ claim. His brother? Beat him? “Unfortunately, I will be traveling out-of-region tomorrow night. You can skip _one_ meeting with him, right? I’m giving you once-in-a-lifetime information here! For free!”

Cher was truly torn. Bail on Peony, who she truly loves like an uncle? Or go with this new guy who claims to have some ultra-mega amazing battle tips that’ll turn her into a force to be reckoned with. “I…” Cher stuttered. “I’ll...think about it…Can I have your number to call you?”

Rose let out a soft sigh. “Fair enough…” Rose and Cher let their Rotom phones fly up into the air. They sent a small jolt toward each other then returned to their owners. “You have 24 hours to make your decision. Or else no training for you.”

** ** ** ** **

It had finally happened. After 982 messages, Nia **finally** responded. She responded with: _OH MY ARCEUS DAD FINE ILL COME HOME._ It wasn’t the sweetest message. But it was a message. And Peony’s heart was doing backflips.

“Niaaaa! My darlin’ Niiia!” Peony sang as he baked her an apology cake. “The most amazing, ultra-mega special girl in the _wooorrrrld!”_

All of Peony’s Pokemon watched their trainer sing and dance around the house like they were Psyduck with a migraine. He had been down in the dumps ever since Nia left. But suddenly he’s, not only back to his old self, but back to his old self **times ten.**

“Ni-Ni-Ni-Ni...NIIIAAA is coming _hooome!”_

Peony tidied the living room, power-cleaned the bathroom, made his bed--he and Kabu are both messy sleepers, and made sure Nia’s room was flawless in case she wanted to stay the night. The kitchen however looked like a Garbodor ran through it--pots and pans everywhere, a sink full of messied utensils, sauce and seasoning all over the countertops. But he wanted to make all of Nia’s favorite foods just to show how sorry he was.

There was a soft knock at the door. And just like the night before, Peony flew to the door without taking a millisecond to even ask who it was. Very dangerous practice.

Thankfully, for a second time, it was exactly who he had been expecting. **“NIIIIIAAA!”**

She was wearing a new black turtleneck, hot pink leggings, and black boots. Oh, and she dyed her hair **completely pink.** She almost looked like one of Marnie’s gym trainers, just without the outrageous makeup. “Hey…” she weakly waved.

Peony snatched his daughter into to the and pulled her into an Ursaring tight hug. **“OhmyNiaI’msogladyastilllovemeanddon’thatemeI’msosososorryandI’llneverhurtyaagain.”**

Nia awkwardly returned the hug. “Um...I _think_ I heard a sorry in there?”

“Come in, come in! Get comfortable!” Peony practically picked Nia up and tossed her onto the sofa.

“Um...I see you’re in a good mood…” Nia said tentatively. “But, Dad. I really need to-”

“Here!” Peony shoved the TV remote and a bowl of chocolate-topped Roseli Berry ice cream in Nia’s lap. “I bought a subscription to every streaming service! Even the illegal ones! And I didn’t forget your favorite ice cream!”

“Thanks...But, Dad, I-”

“HOLD UP! I made you some gifts too!” Peony ran to his bedroom and back with Extreme Speed. He came back with two bracelets and a necklace. “I see yer tryin’ new styles! And I’m completely here for it!” Peony took notice of Nia’s ring. Rose gold...with a rose. “These...will match...yer **Rose**...ring…” But he had to stay positive if he was going to win Nia back over.

Nia took the jewelry from her father. The first bracelet was a thick, purple and blue band that looked like the legs of a Toxapex. The second one was a thin chain with a Pikachu Tail pendant at the end--similar to her favorite earrings. The last gift was a necklace made completely out of Heart Scales--a luxury that couldn’t be found anywhere in Galar.

“Do ya like ‘em?!” Peony asked with Yamper eyes. “Do ya Nia?!”

She did like them. Especially the Pikachu bracelet. But she just needed her dad to listen for _two minutes_ to what she had to say. “I love it all, but--”

“Great! Now lemme go check on the cake!” Peony skipped off into the kitchen, humming like a newly-evolved Altaria.

But Nia was growling like a Growlithe with a defective Fire Stone. While her dad was going through a furnace of unresolved emotions, so was Nia. Her mother was gone. Peony’s mother was gone. Her mother’s parents were gone. And she had never even heard Peony mention his father before. Sure, she had some great friends and Kabu, but Rose was her dad’s **brother.**

Nia looked to her side and saw Peony’s Perrserker wildly spread out on its back. “Hey, Lief.” She gave the Pokemon a beard scratch. “What’s it like being a Perrserker, huh? You get to sleep all day, chase lasers around, fight to the near-death with other Pokemon. Must be great…”

“Perr…” Lief said, then rolled over.

“I mean...I like my life. And the people in it. But wouldn't it be great if my dad and my uncle got along? I barely know anything about him. My family feels so _weird_ already without my mom. Kabu’s great, but...Ugh, I dunno. Maybe I should’ve never got involved with this...”

“Ser...ker…” Lief said through tired, heavy eyes.

Peony returned to the living room with a plate of pancakes, still humming like the Altaria he was. “Did ya eat breakfast? If ya did, then you get a _second_ breakfast!” Peony set the plate on top of her lightly melted ice cream. “I made ‘em **just** like mother did! You loved gramma’s pancakes, right?”

Nia removed the pancakes from on top of her ice cream then set the plate between her and Lief the Perrserker. “I do...but Dad I-”

“So how’s school been!” Peony cut her off abruptly.

Nia was...puzzled. “Dad, what? Are you even listening to me?”

“Of course I am, Nia! I wanna hear **everything** about you! Yer current goals, aspirations, and maybe even yer potential lovers?” Peony winked at his daughter with a wide grin. It was kinda unnerving.

“Dad!” Nia was becoming a bit miffed. “I just need you to _listen_ to me. Like, listen to what I have to tell you!”

“Alright, alright.” Peony leaned on the arm of the sofa. “But before ya start, are ya cold? Or are ya hot? Do ya need to turn up the AC, or do ya need a blanket? I still have yer My Little Ponyta blanket from when you were--”

“DAD!” Nia finally snapped. “You’re still not listening to me! Just. LISTEN!”

Peonia raising her voice struck a nerve in Peony that triggered a sad glaze of tears to coat his eyes. “Am I...not being a good dad again? I’m sorry, Nia. I’m so so so sorry.”

Nia aggressively combed a hand through her now-pink curls. “I just need you to stop talking for 5 seconds!”

Then the stove timer went off.

“Oh, yer cake!” Peony lept from the sofa arm. “Be right _baaaack!”_

Nia wanted to kick a wall. This was going nowhere. She just wanted to ask her dad what she needed to ask, so _she_ could at least move on from this family mess. She set the Roseli Berry ice cream in front of Lief, then followed behind her father to the kitchen,

“Dad.” Nia said sternly and firmly. “We need to talk. Now.”

Peony was occupied swirling pink frosting on the cake. _“Juuust_ a moment, Nia. Lemme finish with this and-”

Nia took the frosting squeezer from her father’s clutches. “No. I need to talk to you now.”

Peony looked back at his daughter with confusion and fear. “Am...I doing something wrong again?”

Nia felt like Tauros, Bouffalant, and Hydreigon all at once. Her patience was hanging on by a string. Made of a fragile, poorly made Sticky Web. “For the love of Arceus, Dad! Open your ears and listen to me! I’m not **four** anymore! I appreciate the gifts, but I just want to **talk.”**

Peony understood now. Loud and clear. He let of a groaned sigh and sat down at the kitchen table. “I’m sorry, Nia. I’ll listen. I’m just worried that yer still mad at me and will like my brother better…” Peony recoiled when he let that last bit slip.

“Which is **exactly** what I need to talk to you about!”

“Oh…” Peony muttered. It had been at the forefront of his brain, but Feather Dancing around it wouldn’t make it go away. “I guess we could talk about that…”

“Thank you!” Nia let out with relief. “I’ve been in touch with Uncle Rose.”

Peony’s eye twitched at the _possibility_ of his diabolical brother being _near_ his daughter. “I...see! I see! And are ya havin’ fun? He hasn’t hurt ya, has he? If he has, Imma kill him!”

“And _that’s_ what I need to talk to you about!” Nia briefly remembered what Rose told her _not_ to say. But how would she get to the bottom of this without mentioning Peony’s past **issue.** “Dad? Did you used to have anger issues?”

Peony sprung out of his seat, recoiling the chair backward into the cabinets. “Imma kill ‘im!”

“Dad, stop!” Nia latched onto her father. “If you two would just talk-”

“WE **TRIED** TO TALK! AND THAT PIECE OF SHIT HAS LEARNED **NOTHING!** HE SHOULDA GOT A DEATH SENTENCE FOR WHAT HE DID!”

“DAD!” Nia gasped. “HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!”

**“BECAUSE ROSE IS A WASTE OF HUMAN LIFE! HE RUINS EVERYTHING HE TOUCHES AND THAT INCLUDES** **_YOU!”_ **

Peonia was at a loss for words. She couldn’t believe her father would act like this. Maybe Rose was right. Maybe Peony _did_ have anger issues. “You know what?” Nia sniffled. “It’s fine. I gotta get going.” She pushed off of her father and was headed for the front door, just like the last time she was home.

“Nia, sweetie, I’m trying to protect you!” Peony went chasing after his darlin’ daughter. “You have to trust me!”

Nia flipped around to face her father. She had her mother’s eyes, but in that moment, her emerald greens looked almost identical to her father’s. “I dunno who to trust! You’re saying Rose is evil, but he’s been nothing but nice to me! And Rose says you have anger issues, and here you are acting like a psycho!”

**“Because he’s dangerous!”**

**“AND APPARENTLY, SO ARE YOU!”**

Peony couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Did his daughter...really just call him dangerous?

“I gotta go…” Nia left as fast as she could. No goodbye. No see you later. No I love you.

Peony watched the door decorations wiggle from the slam of the door until they stopped. He was back at square one. Nia wasn’t speaking to him. He couldn’t even call Kabu to talk about it because he was still training. He couldn’t call up his old friend Melony either since she too was a gym leader. And the last time they talked, she was having family issues with her own child.

The smell of burnt cake crept into Peony’s nose. A burnt cake that was meant for Nia. Fitting, considering the situation. There was nothing he could do at this point. He blew it again. And there was no guarantee that **anything** would fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “AND APPARENTLY, SO ARE YOU!”
> 
> Biiiitch, I had to clutch my chest, like “I wrote that? Well, damn.”
> 
> Over the course of writing this, some of the story changed. Nothing too major though. I think the biggest change was Cher’s role in the story, so I might have to add/delete tags and stuff and all that. 
> 
> But there might be another upload tomorrow. I’m just trying to get this all out now lol.


	7. Falling Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cher takes Rose up on his offer, Peony meets Oleana in the Wild Area in the worst mood, Rose takes Oleana out for dinner, and Nia vents to Polaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was HARD to write because there’s so much going on 😩 I don’t wanna give my thought process because I want it to speak want the story to speak for itself, but I dunno if I wrote it correctly and 😤😤😤
> 
> Overall, this is a story about people. I think that’s the best way to sum it up lmao.

Potbottom Desert was  _ especially _ windy today. Grains of sand blew wildly around the secluded desert, making it nearly impossible to see. Resourcefully, Rose had packed his custom made Go-Goggles for the occasion. He was waiting. Waiting for a person. Not Peonia. Not Oleana.  _ Definitely  _ not Peony.

From the exit of Warm-Up Tunnel, Rose caught a glimpse of a young woman with light brown skin and a darker brown undercut bob. He was waiting for Cher.

“Over here!” Rose waved.

Cher was used to sandstorms. Being a Rock-type specialist, gym battles would always result in a storm of sand at some point. She came prepared with a desert-proof outfit and her own pair of goggles just in case the weather got too harsh.

“Hey, there!” she said when she reached Rose. “Well, I’m here. Let’s get training already.”

“All fired up, eh?” Rose chuckled. “Can I ask what made you finally accept my offer?”

Cher sighed and rolled her eyes. “Sorry to make you feel like a Plan B, but my mentor just isn’t picking up his phone. I’ve called like 20 times, and he’s not answering.”

“He won’t pick up…” Rose repeated under his breath. “Interesting…”

Cher gave “Chrys” an examining glare. “And are you  **_sure_ ** we’ve never met before? 100 percent positive? Without a doubt?”

“Positive.” Rose was quick to answer. “Now c’mon. This sand is bad for my skin.”

Cher wanted to press him some more because he was clearly hiding something. She  _ knew _ she’d seen him before. But like him, she wanted to get this training out of the way too.

_ _ _ _ _

After they were done training, the pair moved to Warm-Up Tunnel to get out of the raging sandstorm.

“Ugh, I’m covered in sweat and sand!” Cher cried. “I need a hot shower. And then after that, a whole spa retreat!”

Rose got pretty dirty too. And it would be a long while before he made it to a shower. All he could do at the moment was get as much sand off of him as he could. Rose took off his jacket--that was supposed to prevent sand from getting in his clothes--and shook the grains off in a beige mist.

“Woah!” Cher couldn’t help but yelp. “Look at that scar on your neck!”

Rose had done a pretty good job concealing his neck scar. Ever since Peony first pointed it out, he made an effort to dress over it. He didn’t think he would be removing his  _ sandproof  _ jacket, so he only wore a loose, white tank top underneath.

“It’s a scar, alright.” Rose said, slightly miffed.

Cher realized her exclamation was quite rude. “Sorry ‘bout that. But...wow! That looks like it hurt!”

“It did hurt.” Rose sighed, giving his jacket a few more shakes.

“...So what happened?” Cher reflexively asked.

Rose let out another sigh. He  _ did _ want to talk about.  _ Everybody _ has to get things off their chest sometimes. But what’s the point? He wouldn’t even be having this conversation with her-...He wouldn’t even  **know** her if it weren’t for-...

“I was in a car accident a few years back.” he lied. 

“Aww, man.” Cher sympathized. “That’s rough, guy. The nastiest cut I got was,” Cher rolled up the left leg of her brown leggings, “this cut. It’s shaped like a Jigglypuff from above. It’s pretty small, but it hurt like hell when I got it. I fell off a bike.”

Look at that. Someone’s relating to Rose. It was a strange feeling, Rose felt. But he wasn’t here to  **feel.** “That’s unfortunate. Now, can we get out of here? I’d like to get to a shower ASAP.”

** ** ** ** **

The stars had just peeked over the horizon.

Peony wandered the Wild Area. He had no destination. He forgot his starting point. And he didn’t care to even know where he was. He used to do this as a child when he didn’t know what else to do. Just walk until something distracted him from his troubles or until he got the urge to return home. Thinking back, it was quite dangerous to be out and about in the wild like that.

He spotted a group of Duskull in the distance. Suddenly, a memory from his childhood came flooding back to him. One day, after an intense argument with his brother, a group of Duskull followed him. Duskull were mischievous little Pokemon that fed off of the negative emotions of children. On this day, Peony ran from the Pokemon, crying harder at the fear of not being able to return home. He tripped over a stick, allowing the Duskull to catch up with him. The group of the Requiem Pokemon surrounded him, sticking their usually-hidden tongues out and lapping up the tears that he shed. They didn’t physically harm him, but it was a traumatizing experience.

Peony then thought back to the Dusknoir that had appeared in his dream. Was that what this was? Was he experiencing some weird form of dejavu, just...evolved?

“Rose?!” said a feminine voice that Peony hadn’t heard in a while. Oleana. What was she doing out in the Wild Area at this hour?

Peony greeted Oleana with the face of a Tauros with Anger Point. “First off, don’t call me Rose. I am not Rose. I will never  _ be  _ Rose. I don’t  _ care _ if we look alike. I’m not Rose! I’m not a manipulative bastard that destroys the lives of everyone he touches. Rose is!  **I’m not a sick fuck that uses people as stepping stools to get what he wants! He is! AND I DON’T GO AROUND TRYIN’ TO MAKE HIS DAUGHTER THINK HE’S LOSIN’ HIS DAMN MIND! IT’S ROSE! ROSE!** **_ROSE!_ ** **IT’S ALWAYS BEEN ROSE, AND IT’S ALWAYS GONNA BE ROSE!”** He grinded his foot into the ground.  **“I’M NOT LIKE HIM AND I’M NOT CRAZY! I’M A GOOD PERSON, DAMMIT!”**

Oleana watched the scene that just played out in front of her with wide eyes and a flat lip. “I...I dunno what to say…”

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING!” Peony had a tear running down his cheek and snot just over his upper lip. “NEVER COMPARE US!  **EVER AGAIN!”**

Oleana could’ve walked away right then and there. She probably should’ve. But she too had been on the receiving end of Rose’s ways. She cautiously walked over to Peony and gave him a caring shoulder rub. “He’s hurt me too…”

Peony damp, rage-struck eyes met with Oleana’s--who also looked like a tear could drop at any moment. “Of course he has...that’s all he ever does…”

“How did he hurt you?” Oleana asked with the tone of genuine concern. “If...you’re okay answering.”

The last person to ask Peony such a question was his late wife. She was the only other person who knew the severity of their broken relationship. Peony tried to keep as much information about him and Rose to a minimum--hoping that he never had to open that jar again. He barely even told Kabu how bad their relationship was. For decades, he just pretended that Rose didn’t exist, never getting legitimate closure.

But he was in a vulnerable state and had already inadvertently dumped most of his frustration onto Oleana. He might as well go all the way. 

“Rose…” Peony’s voice was weak from yelling, “has hurt me in every way I can think of...I used to want to be just like him, but all he did was berate me and tell me I’d never be  **anything.** Even during my Gym Challenge, I got the nickname” Peony bit his cheek remembering,  _ “The Other Rose. _ When I started  **_trying_ ** to do my own thing, Rose started treating me  **_worse._ ** But I’ll never forgive him for poisoning all my Pokemon in the finals of my Gym Challenge…”

Oleana gasped. “He...did that?”

“Yup.” Peony sniffled. “He lost his Gym Challenge, so  _ The Other Rose _ couldn’t win his either. I ran away from home, ended up sneaking onto a ferry to Alola, and…” Peony stopped himself before he went on about that chapter of his life. “Why am I even tellin’ ya all this?!”

Oleana felt for Peony. She knew how horrible Rose could be, so she couldn’t imagine what  _ growing up _ with Rose was like. The only difference was she always clung to that sliver of hope that he would change. No matter how bad he hurt her. But looking at Peony? She began to seriously question if Rose could really change.

“Rose has been staying with me…” Oleana admitted, then instantly regretted.

“He... **what?!”**

Oleana flinched. He looked like Rose. He  _ sounded _ like Rose. “That’s all I can say…”

“You have to take me to him!” Peony begged through residual tears and snot rolling down his face. “Please, please,  **please** take me to him!”

Oleana was trying her hardest not to gag. Peony was close to her face. Like... _ really _ close. She could see the  _ texture  _ of the mucus and tears. “I can’t do that, Peony. And looking at you right now, you’d probably kill him.”

Peony wiped his face with his forearm, scraping away all of the residue of sorrow like a windshield wiper. “Oleana...he’s tryin’ to ruin my  **life!** Hasn’t he said  **_anything_ ** to you?!”

Oleana shook her head. “Not really...I see him in the morning, then he’s gone all day. He gets home late, but even then, our conversations are brief.”

“Of course…” Peony’s throat was hoarse and full of sadness mucus. “I’m losin’ it...I’m crazy…”

Oleana was hurting inside hearing Peony say that. Every altercation she got into with Rose, she would be the one feeling like she had a few Klink missing. She would threaten to never speak to Rose again, but all it took was a low-voice, an empty apology, and a soothing touch to bring the score back to  **0 - 0.** But there still had to be a way for Rose to change...right?

Oleana’s Rotom phone flew out of her pocket. She had a message from, you probably guessed it, Rose.  _ Be ready in an hour, _ the message read. She nodded, signalling her Rotom to fly back into her pocket.

“I have to go...I’m sorry, Peony…” Oleana quietly took her exit, disappearing after passing a small grove of trees.

Peony stayed there for a moment, letting everything sink in. He just broke down and vented to someone he barely knew. He drove his daughter away. Twice. And he  _ was _ the one who threw a smoothie in his brother’s face. In public.

And speaking of public...

Peony spotted a pair of trainers recording Peony from behind a tree. Peony’s fresh-reddened eyes locked with the trainers’ innocent ones.  **“AND STOP FUCKIN’ RECORDING ME! I’M EMOTIONAL RIGHT NOW, DAMMIT!”**

The trainers flew like Pidgey, the sound of sneakers snapping sticks moved farther and farther out of earshot. Another unauthorized recording. Another public blunder. Another crack in the public eye. Was this even about Rose anymore? Could Rose have known about those kids behind the tree? Could Rose have known that Kabu would get irritated? Could Rose have known that Peony would explode on Nia. Twice.

Those questions dangled over Peony’s head as he started his walk back to Motostoke.

** ** ** ** **

Oleana brushed her hair in her bathroom mirror, styling it just the way Rose liked.  _ I like when your hair is free and does that little wavy thing at the end, _ he would say. And others would compliment her beauty, too. Nobody complimented her when she had bangs, so her hair must look better this way.

Rose tapped on the bathroom door, then barged in without waiting for an answer. “Look at you!” Rose amazed. He tugged the strap on Oleana’s red wine-colored dress. “You look  _ smashing _ in that dress.”

Oleana couldn’t help but blush.  _ That _ was a compliment. A real, genuine, sincere compliment. It was moments like these that made Oleana think there was a soul under the Muk and Grimer of Rose’s personality.

“Maybe I should cancel those reservations…” Rose said in a low growl. “But...I wouldn’t wanna waste reservations at such an excellent restaurant.” He gave Oleana’s strap another tug, then left to finish putting on his black suit.

Oleana’s cheeks felt stiff, curving her lips upward into a smile. That side of Rose was intriguing to her. It was a rare mix of commanding, but gentle that Oleana couldn’t help wanting to pursue.

But as he said, dinner is waiting for them.

_ _ _ _ _

The Corviknight taxi stopped in front of a luxurious restaurant in Wyndon.  _ Buds and Roses, _ it was called. As one might have guessed, yes, Rose previously owned this restaurant. After nearly destroying the world and having everything stripped from him, an old business partner of his took over. His name was Clover White.

Rose extended his arm out to Oleana. She was confused at first, but then she realized he wanted her to grab it. It had been a while since she’d gone out with anyone. She held on tightly to his bicep that was a  _ lot _ bigger than it was the last time she held it.

Unexpectedly, there was a little bit of a line, but it went by quickly. A couple forgot to make a reservation, a group got into a fight with the host, and another couple got in quickly and smoothly.

“Welcome to Roses and Buds!” the host greeted. “Oh, Ms. Oleana! How are you, love?”

“I’m doing well.” Oleana said with a spot of pep in her pipes. “I have a reservation.”

The host swiped around on a tablet until he found Oleana’s reservation. He furrowed his brows in confusion when he saw the name that was  _ with _ Oleana.

“Is...there a problem?” Oleana asked, nosily peeking at the tablet to see what the hold up was.

“Yes...there is...the person you’re supposed to be with is Mr. Clo-”

Rose cleared his throat, which caused the host to look up. Rose lifted up his now-signature blackout shades that revealed his identity in an instant.

The host’s eyes blew up with fear. “O-Oh! Nevermind! All cleared up! It was just a mixup! Whoops! Right this way!”

Oleana looked at Rose, hoping to get an explanation in some form. But, in typical Rose fashion, he glossed over it.

“Let’s go.” Rose hummed. “We don’t want our  _ table _ to get cold.”

Once they were seated, there was an awkward silence from Oleana’s end. What should they talk about? Should they even talk? What  _ could _ they talk about?

So, Oleana started to shave down the ice. “You’ve been awfully busy for someone who just got out of prison.”

Rose chuckled. Another genuine display. “When did you become a comedian?”

Oleana returned the chuckle. “I wasn’t  _ trying _ to be funny. But, seriously,  _ where _ have you been?”

Rose was quiet for a moment. Even though his eyes were covered, his eyebrows moved in a manner of pondering. “Truthfully? Business. But I’ve also been spending quite a bit of time with my niece.”

Oleana’s attention was grabbed like a Pinsir latching onto a Metapod. “Your brother’s daughter?”

Rose nodded. “That  _ is _ what a niece is.”

Bits and pieces of Peony’s rant came back to Oleana. Maybe there  _ was  _ something deeper there. “Hm...how is she?”

“She’s actually not that bad. She reminds me of my brother sometimes,” he rolled his eyes under his shades, “but she’s very interesting.” Rose then took a sip of water from a glass in front of him. “So how did things go in the Wild Area? Did you find...what were you looking for?”

“Wishing pieces. And I found quite a few. I think we’ll have enough for our next project.”

“The Battle Frontier?”

“Yup. Me and Leon are working hard to bring it to life.”

Leon’s name prompted Rose to spill another bite of info. “Oh, Leon. Sweet, sweet, Leon. I actually saw him the other day.”

“Did you now?” Oleana leaned in.

“I did.” Rose giggled to himself. “I was the one who suggested the Gym Conquest, actually.”

_ “Really _ ?” Now, why would Rose do a thing like that? Strangely, Peony came back into her mind for a split second. Nah, it probably has nothing to do with him. “So, you and Leon are okay now?”

Rose adjusted his shades. “We are. Yeah, he was angry, but you know Leon.”

Oleana slowly nodded. “A little too forgiving.”

“Right!” Rose laughed. “And you won’t  _ believe _ where else I’ve been.”

Oleana was still leaned in, listening to every word. “Where?”

Rose looked around, making sure no one was paying them any attention. There were some people eyeballing them, but they were probably more concerned with who Oleana was having dinner at a fancy restaurant with. “You can’t tell  **anyone.”**

Now, she was  _ extra _ interested. “I swear.”

“On what?” Rose asked, as serious as a Sharpedo attack.

Oleana stuttered, trying to find something serious to put her word on. “My life?”

Rose pondered again, going back and forth in his head on whether or not he should spill it. “Good enough.” Rose leaned in closer to Oleana. “Ready?”

Oleana nodded a little too eagerly.

Rose looked around one more time. “I took my brother’s student.” he whispered.

Oleana had to bite down to keep her jaw from dropping. “Wow…” she truly didn’t know what to say.

“And she’s gonna be taking on Kabu in the Gym Conquest.” Rose reclined back in his chair. “Don’t tell anyone, k?”

Oleana nodded confidently, making sure Rose believed her.

So, Peony  _ was  _ right. He wasn’t spending time with Peonia because he wanted to be a better uncle. He was spending time with her to get her away from her father. Everyone in Galar knows that Kabu is the most disciplined trainer in the league. Even more than Bea. And taking his student to go  **against** Kabu? Was that even necessary?

Oleana came back to reality when a waiter tapped her shoulder. “Are you ready to order, Ms. Oleana?”

Oleana’s eyes moved over to Rose. She still couldn’t read him through those shades, but he sure as hell could read her. “Y-yeah...I’m ready…”

_ _ _ _ _

For the remainder of their dinner, Rose was mostly talking about himself. He must’ve been a little buzzed, because he was sharing things from his ingrown toenails to thinking Raihan had sexy calves. Oleana was thankful though. After hearing Rose basically confess to targeting Peony, her image of Rose changed. She went from  _ What if he really couldn’t change?  _ to  _ He can’t change, can he? _

_ _ _ _ _

In the bathroom, Oleana stared at her phone, looking at Peony’s phone number. Should she call him and tell him? But Rose said to say nothing. If she said something, he’d know for sure. She was torn. Absolutely torn.

“Oleana!” Rose called from the bedroom. “You know I don’t like waiting!”

Oleana gave her phone once last glance, then made her decision. “Rotom. Sleep.”

The Pokemon-phone hybrid closed its eyes, then dropped onto the bathroom counter.

“I’m coming!” Oleana replied back. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked  _ gorgeous _ with her hair completely done, makeup still on, and designer lingerie--courtesy of Rose. But after putting down the phone, she felt a specific kind of ugly that could only be felt inside.

** ** ** ** **

Nia was sitting on Polaire’s bed with a controller in hand. Polaire was sitting in his gaming chair rapidly tapping buttons and slamming the sticks on his controller. On his TV screen, a Braixen and a Garchomp were fighting in the middle of a city surrounded by people.

“Peony  _ really _ said his brother should die?!” Polaire asked, astonished.

Nia nodded her head. “Yeah! I would’ve never expected  **my** dad to say something like that! And, dear Arceus, he’s kinda terrifying when he’s angry! I never thought I’d see the day my  **_dad_ ** scared me!”

“Oh, this is gonna be so good for the blogs!”

“Polaire, I swear if you leak any of the information I’m telling you, I will irreversibly harm you.”

“Damn, girl, okay, sorry!”

On the screen, Braixen hit Garchomp with a Fire Blast, and the match ended.

“That’s what you get for trying me!” Nia jokingly jabbed.

“Hey!” Polaire jumped up from his chair. “If this was a  _ real _ Pokemon battle, Garchomp woulda swept that ass!”

“Lucky for me, this is Pokken Tournament, where the only type is  **skill!”** Nia snarkily remarked.

Polaire gasped. “C’mon! Round 4! I’m gonna fuck you up this time!”

“Sure…” Nia said with a playful eyeroll. 

“So, uh, about your uncle?” Polaire steered the conversation back on track.

“Oh, yeah. He’s strange. All he does is drown me in gifts.”

“How’s that strange?”

“Because he  _ claims  _ he wants to know me better, but all he does is give me his card and tells me to go buy things. I appreciate the favor, but...I dunno shit about him. Even when I try to  _ talk _ to him, somehow it all goes back to buying me something.”

“Well, he did live a very rich lifestyle.” Polaire added. “Maybe that’s how rich people show love?”

“I guess.” Nia shrugged. “But it kinda makes me think about what my dad said. He  _ did _ say Rose was manipulative. But...I don’t  _ feel _ manipulated?”

“Isn’t that the point of manipulation? You don’t really  _ know _ you’re being manipulated?”

Nia groaned. “I don’t fuckin’ know anymore, man! I feel like we all just need to get together for family therapy or some shit so we can bury this mess for good. If one more media outlet DMs me about my dad’s outbursts,  **_I’m_ ** gonna be the one throwing smoothies at people!”

Polaire’s Garchomp fell to the ground again, making him squeeze his controller. “Maybe a smoothie to the face is what they need to stop messing with you.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Nia paused the game and tossed her controller to the side. “All this stress is making me nauseous. I don’t think I can make it back to my dorm.”

“Say no more. You can sleep on my bed tonight.”

“And where will you sleep?”

“I fall asleep in my gaming chair all the time.” Polaire spun around in the neon green chair. “It’s  _ extra _ comfortable. Best $300 dollars I’ve ever spent.”

Nia tossed her hands up and let them fall back down, along with her body. “If you say so.”

“Wait, you’re not going to sleep now, are you? What about the game?”

“You were gonna lose anyway!” Nia laughed.

“NU-UH!” Polaire got defensive. “C’mon let’s finish.”

“If you insist!” Nia sat up, grabbed her controller,

Then proceeded to make the score  **4 - 0.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That was a lot. Next chapter is gonna be a lot too.


	8. Brother Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Gym Conquest battle kicks off, and Peony and Rose meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write too 😭 there’s a ton of emotion, and it’s pretty fast paced. I hope y’all like it.
> 
> Also, this chapter calls back to a lot of stuff from the first story. You might be confused if you didn’t read it.

Many people perceived Kabu as a cold, harsh soul. But in reality, Kabu was very sweet. That stern look on his face was a product of his fiery determination. Kabu was the kind of person who believed that he could do anything if he put his mind to it, and he put 110% of his mind into **everything.**

But today? Sitting in the empty locker room, tapping his feet against the cold tile floor, murmuring his battle strategy like a purification chant, he didn’t feel like his head was in the right place. Despite training nonstop until he lost track of the days, he was nervous. He was minutes away from possibly losing his gym--his pride and passion. He had no idea who he would be facing either. Did he have the advantage? Disadvantage? Could it go either way?

Kabu pulled out his Rotom phone and checked his messages. He had sent ten messages to Peony, and got zero responses in return. Peony _always_ responded. _Immediately._ Something was clearly wrong, and it only stacked more anxiety onto Kabu’s mental.

“You’re up, Kabu!” one of the league staff called into the locker room, making Kabu jump like a skittish Ponyta.

Kabu took a long, deep breath and let it out in an even longer huff. He stretched out his limbs, cracked his fingers, gave his cheeks a quick pat, then headed out onto the pitch.

_ _ _ _ _

All around him, fans cheered on the Fire-type Gym Leader. They had flags, facepaint, and even sparklers, chanting Kabu’s name as he trotted out onto the pitch. Every time, he would have a stone cold stoic stare of determination. But this time? He had a stone cold stoic stare of uncertainty. This could very well be his last time as Kabu, the Fire-type Gym Leader of Motostoke. The idea of it made him tense up. What if all of his training wasn’t enough? What if his opponent gets a lucky crit and ends it all? What if _he_ gets an unlucky miss and loses it all.

Kabu’s eyes drifted up to the stadium bleachers. He had more support in this moment than he had ever had in all of his years as a Gym Leader. But one fan, he couldn’t find. The only fan that mattered to him most. The only fan he needed to make it through this battle--win or lose. Peony.

“KABU!” the announcer's voice exploded from around the stadium. “I SAID, ARE YOU READY TO MEET YOUR NEXT CHALLENGER?!”

Kabu hadn’t even realized the announcer had asked him a question in the first place. He had to be _really_ anxious to miss a booming, gritty, surround-sound voice calling his name. “Yes!” Kabu barked, putting on his battle personality. “Bring out my opponent!”

“AND HERE I THOUGHT KABU’S FIRE WAS FLICKERING OUT!” the announcer jested, causing Kabu’s eye to twitch. “KABU’S OPPONENT IS ACTUALLY ALREADY A GYM LEADER! A YOUNG LADY FROM STOW-ON-SIDE WHO’S BEEN **DOMINATING** THE MINOR LEAGUES!”

Kabu glared at the other side of the pitch, painting a picture in his head of who might walk onto the pitch. “No...it can’t possibly be…”

“GIVE IT UP FOR **CHER** EVERYBODY! POSSIBLY OUR **NEXT** ROCK-TYPE SPECIALIST!”

Kabu’s suspicions were confirmed when his partner’s pupil ran out onto the pitch. She was wearing a different version of Gordie’s outfit, altered to be more fashionable. The shorts were cut to be shorter and the coat was replaced with a loose cardigan.

“Sorry, Kabu!” Cher shouted, approaching Kabu at the center of the pitch with a stern run. “I gotta prove to this guy that I’m not a trash trainer!”

Kabu blinked twice, confused as to what she was even talking about. “Cher...Are we really doing this?”

Cher threw her hands up. “I dunno, man! I just wanna prove that I’m not a bad trainer! I don’t even wanna be in the major leagues, for real!”

The announcer had to cut their conversation short, as he had something _else_ to announce. “BEFORE WE BEGIN, WE HAVE A VERY SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM OUR CHAIRMAN, AS _WELL_ AS THE **FORMER** CHAIRMAN!”

Spotlights shined on the tunnels of the stadium. Out popped Leon. He sprinted over to Kabu and Cher with an enormous smile and a microphone in hand. Rose, _finally_ out of disguise, lagged behind. He wasn’t much of a runner.

Leon instantly pulled both Cher and Kabu into a crushing hug. “Sweet mother of Arceus, you two! I just _know_ this is gonna be a battle that’ll go down in **history!”**

“Yes...history…” Kabu groaned with the expression of being absolutely _over_ this entire event.

Leon cleared his throat to speak into the mic. **“GOOD EVENING, GALAR!”** Leon held the mic up to catch the deafening screams of the stadium. “TODAY, WE’RE HERE TO WITNESS THE VERY FIRST BATTLE OF THE ONCE-IN-A-LIFETIME **GYM CONQUEST!** BUT DON’T THANK ME FOR THIS EXTRA SPECIAL EVENT! NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT OUR _FORMER_ CHAIRMAN, **ROSE!”**

Rose had reached the center logo of the pitch just in time to take the microphone from Leon. When his hand touched the mic, he was overcome with feelings from the past. He remembered standing in this very stadium, commencing his very first Gym Challenge as chairman. That was the year Leon became champion. And the year Peony stepped down.

“That’s right, everyone!” Rose said into the mic. “I understand some of you may be experiencing mixed feelings about me making an appearance, but I promise that I have only good intentions for the future of Galar!”

**“GOOD INTENTIONS, MY ASS!”**

Out of nowhere. Literally. Nowhere. A large snow boot smacked Rose in the back of the head. Rose dropped to the ground, landing on his side, and foot stomped down, just barely missing his face. Rose’s eyes trailed up the leg. When he reached the leg’s head, eyes similar to his own stared back at him.

**“YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER! YOU TOOK MY KABY-BOO!”** Peony gripped Rose by the collar of his signature suit, tearing the seams at the neck. **“WHAT ELSE DID YOU TAKE, HUH?!”**

“Peony, stop!” Cher latched onto her mentor, trying to pry him off of his brother. But something caught Cher’s attention that made her body freeze in place. Rose’s neck. Only a portion of it was visible, but it’s not every day that you see a large, thick scar on the right side of someone's neck. Meeting two people with the exact same wound? “Holy…” she mumbled.

**“THIS HAS NOTHIN’ TO DO WITH YOU, CHER! NOW, MOVE!”** Peony shoved Cher to the side, then started fighting with his brother on the pitch. 

In front of the region. 

In front of the **world.**

That scar though. Cher knew who had that same scar. How could she forget? But she was having trouble connecting the dots in her head as to **why** he would have that same scar.

**“BUYING MY DAUGHTER CLOTHES AND SHIT TO GET IN HER HEAD!”** Peony barked, delivering heavy blows to Rose’s head.

Buying her clothes? The only time Cher saw Nia buy clothes was...in Hammerlocke. With that _weird_ guy who she said not to _worry about._

**“YOU’RE LUCKY I DIDN’T KILL KABU!”** Rose broke free from the Peony’s assault and elbowed him in the nose. **“YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I COULDA MADE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT, TOO!”**

Cher was even more confused now. Rose started the Gym Conquest. But Rose was Chrys Mum. And he started the Gym Conquest to hurt Kabu? What does taking Nia shopping have to do with it? But most importantly...why did he go to Cher’s gym?

But after just a few moments, it all finally clicked into place. “Son of a bitch...” Cher sighed. “Was I just part of some weird revenge scheme?!” She stomped her foot into the ground. “You better kick his ass, Peony! Fuck him up _real_ good for me!”

The crowd was even going feral at the show they were getting. Rotom phones were literally battling each other to get the best footage of the brothers’ brawl. Then, the crowd started brawling. 

For absolutely no reason other than to brawl. 

What was even going on anymore? It was complete and utter chaos.

**“WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP ACTING LIKE BEASTS?!”** Leon roared into the mic.

It was like Dialga hit the stadium with a Roar of Time. Peony and Rose stopped fighting. The Rotom stopped fighting. The thousands of people stopped fighting.

**“WHAT IS** **_WRONG_ ** **WITH YOU ALL?!”** Leon had never sounded more furious in his life. **“THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AN INTENSE, BLOOD-PUMPING** **_POKEMON_ ** **BATTLE! NOT AN ALL-OUT SENSELESS...** **_HUMAN_ ** **BATTLE!”**

**“THAT PIECE OF SHIT HAD THIS COMING!”** Peony bellowed from the ground, his grip in Rose’s beard. **“HE TOOK MY DAUGHTER, HE TOOK MY KABU-”**

“And he took me!” Cher added. “Sorta!”

**“AND HE TOOK CHER!”** Peony agreed without questioning what that even meant. **“THIS IS VENGEANCE, NOT CHAOS!”** Peony released Rose and took the mic from Leon. “ **TODAY IS THE DAY I TAKE A STAND! A STAND AGAINST ABUSERS LIKE** **_ROSE!_ ** **I EVEN HAVE A NAME FOR IT! I CALL IT...BROTHER’S GRIMM: FUCK YOU! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY NOW,** **_LEONY?!”_ **

Leon gave Peony a cold, bland, soulless, emotionless, hollow glare that touched his soul. “Security.”

_ _ _ _ _

Peony was escorted out of Motostoke Stadium. It took six security officers, but eventually they got him out of the stadium. Soon, the _entire_ stadium was evacuated, and the Gym Conquest was cancelled until further notice.

Peony’s adrenaline high had calmed down, and he was once again feeling down. But this wasn’t his typical feeling of sorrow. This feeling was much deeper. Much more intense. He beat the Yamper-shit out of Rose, but he still didn’t feel peace. Nia still wasn’t talking to him. Kabu was mentally worn out from all that training. He didn’t even know he had lost his student, or that she was up against Kabu. And all of Galar, probably every other region too, thought he was a mentally unstable monster.

He was back at square one again. The square where he threw the smoothie at Rose. The square where the media was questioning his good nature. The square where he began to lose his mind.

Peony sat at a secluded edge of South Lake Miloch. The moon was at its highest point. It looked beautiful. Peony wished he could’ve appreciated it more. But his mental state wouldn’t let him. He thought of nothing. Not Nia. Not Kabu. Not Cher. Not Leon. Not Oleana. Not Rose.

Nothing.

“Pathetic.” a voice came from behind. A voice Peony knew, but couldn’t pinpoint.

The voice was threatening, but Peony didn’t _feel_ threatened. Peony turned his head to eye the owner of the voice. The large figure of a Dusknoir lurked a mere meter away from him. Peony held his gaze on it for a second, then slowly turned his head back around.

“What? I’m not menacing enough for you?” The Dusknoir moved to Peony’s frontside. “Do you even know why I’m here?!”

Peony shrugged. “I don’t care.”

The Dusknoir didn’t know what to say. This was truly an unforeseen event. Even with Future Sight. “I know you, Peony. More than you think.”

Peony shrugged again, eyes forward, unfazed by the words of the Dusknoir. “I still don’t care.”

The Dusknoir chuckled. “You don’t care?” He chuckled again to rub extra salt in Peony’s already open wounds. “This isn’t the Steel Peony that _I_ know. Have you finally begun to rust?”

“I. Don’t. Care.” Peony repeated, voice raising no higher than the first time. “Take yer stupid metaphors and get outts here. I. Do not. Care.”

Dusknoir balled his large grippers into tight fists. His belly-mouth fell into a menacing frown. And his glowing eye flickered like a lightbulb. **“Then I’ll make you care.”**

Dusknoir jabbed a finger to Peony’s forehead and the man’s eyes began to glow the same color as Dusknoir’s. Inside Peony’s head, every event from the Crown Tundra replayed like a movie. He saw King Dande. He saw the demonic Charmander. He saw the talking remains of Raihan. He saw the gang of Sandygast. He saw Kabu kicking him in the face. He saw Dusknoir burst out of Melony’s back. He saw Dusknoir disfigure Rose’s entire body. And he saw the moment he thought his soul would perish.

Dusknoir ripped his hand away, causing Peony to huff, puff, and pant like he had just run the Pokeathlon. “What the hell did I just see?!”

Dusknoir laughed at him. “The truth, Peony. You just saw the truth. The part of you that you left with me.”

In seconds, Peony was psychologically force-fed the most traumatizing thing he had ever seen in his life. He had just **watched** a horror movie about his own life. He had to relive every emotion in less than a minute and his brain physically hurt from doing so.

“What just happened…?” Peony breathily spoke. “WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!”

Dusknoir cackled even more maniacally. “You died, Peony. And because your soul wouldn’t cross over, you caused me to lose my job. I recruited your brother to help me get revenge on you by breaking you down.”

Rose’s dismembered body flashed through Peony’s head. “Rose...did this?”

“Your daughter was the _one_ thing that prevented your soul from going to the afterlife. We targeted your relationship with her first. I would’ve killed Kabu so he could join your **wife,** but Rose thought it’d be more fun to wear him down too. Cher was a last minute plan, so we weren’t sure what to do with her.”

He remembered the feel of the cold chains that prevented him from moving as Rose interrogated him. “Rose...did...this…”

“And there he is right now!” Dusknoir pointed to a dark figure coming toward them from over a hill. The closer he got, the lake’s reflected light made the figure appear more clearly. He had a black eye, busted lip, and a knot on his forehead--courtesy of Peony. Peony had to admit it himself though. Rose really _did_ look like him with his new appearance.

“Are we done here, Dusknoir?” Rose asked impatiently, outright ignoring his mentally broken brother. “I want my money now.”

“...Money?” Peony finally stood up. “You did this...for money, Rose?” The night light made Peony’s sad eyes look even more glassy. “Is that really all I’m worth to you, Rose? Money? My life has a price tag?”

Rose’s eye switched over to Peony for a split-second, then back to Dusknoir. “I want my money.”

“Don’t ignore me, Rose! Answer the damn question!” Peony subconsciously started walking toward Rose. “Every time you know you did something wrong, you ignore it! You don’t **get** to ignore this! You don’t get to ignore **anything!”**

**“Then what do you want me to do?”** Rose growled through his teeth, but his eyes were still on Dusknoir.

**“Start by looking at me.”** Peony growled back.

Slower than a Shuckle, Rose shifted his gaze from Dusknoir to Peony. They _really_ looked alike now. The same scowl. The same glassy eyes. “Well? What now?”

Peony didn’t have a plan. Well, he _did._ But all that came of it was a slightly bloodied and bruised face. Peony didn’t know what he wanted other than to see Rose lose a few teeth.

“I’m waiting.” Rose remarked. “You know I don’t like waiting.”

Should he swing again? Should he dot Rose’s other eye? Maybe fracture a limb? No, he shouldn’t. It didn’t do anything at the Battle Cafe. It didn’t do anything in Motostoke Stadium. It didn’t do anything when they were kids. And it wouldn’t do anything now.

Rose was tongue-tied as well. He knew what he did was wrong. He knew _everything_ he did was wrong. But Rose was the kind of person to ride a sinking ship all the way to the bottom of the ocean. Even if he had been called out, he would do everything in his power to flip it.

Not here though.

Other than his defiled face, how could he explain taking a **bribe** from Pokemon for **petty** revenge? Revenge to _this_ magnitude?

The Dusknoir yawned loudly and interferingly. “Sorry to interrupt your _sappy_ reconciliation, but we have a job to finish, Rose.”

“And what job would that be?” Rose asked with a pinch of hostility. “I did my part. Now gimme my money.”

“Your **PART?!”** Dusknoir guffawed like a madman. “Oh, Rosey! There must be a misunderstanding! I want him **dead!** I want to send him to the afterlife for **_good_ ** this time!”

“That wasn’t part of the deal.” Rose stepped forward.

“The **deal** was to give him what he **_deserves!”_ ** Dusknoir wittingly reminded. “You never asked me _what_ he deserved! Perhaps you were too blinded by your own revenge? You’re more like your little brother than you think.”

Rose got got. Swindled. Bamboozled. Tricked. By a _Pokemon_ of all creatures. If there was one thing Rose hated more than his time being wasted, it was being led on. _And_ being compared to his little brother. He wasn’t a Shuppet. He was a Shuppet-master. A Shuppet-master that was ten times smarter than _Peony._

The deal was off. Rose pulled a Poke Ball from his pocket and threw it out. “Copper! Let’s take this filthy creature out!”

Rose’s signature Copperajah burst from his Ball in a flash of light and let out a loud cry that echoed through the night.

Dusknoir cackled. “I haven’t had a battle in _ages!”_ He stretched his limbs out to loosen up. “This should be fun! I’ll send you **both** to the afterlife. You’ll have all the time in the world to make up...or strangle each other. Whichever you see fit.”

Rose’s scowl deepened. He wanted this _job_ over and done with as soon as possible. “Copper! Heavy Slam!”

Copper charged at Dusknoir at full speed--as fast as a Copperajah could move--then flung his body. Dusknoir dodged out of the way and retaliated with a Fire Punch. Copper yelped in pain.

“What a weak Pokemon!” Dusknoir taunted. “Those lower lifeforms-”

Dusknoir’s thought was cut short when a **different** Copperajah Heavy Slammed him.

“Get ‘im, Rajah!” Peony applauded. “Beat him down and don’t let up!”

Dusknoir Shadow Sneaked into the ground to get the crushing weight of Peony’s Copperajah off of him. “A two on one?” Dusknoir panted as he resurfaced from the shadows. “Fine! I can take both of you!”

For the first time in forever, Rose and Peony were in sync with each other. The last time they had ever felt this _together_ was when they caught their first Pokemon as children. On that day, Rose actually snuck off from their mother to go play with some nearby Cufant. Peony, being the curious, hyperactive younger brother followed. Using some Poke Balls that Rose sweet-talked out of some trainers, the brothers caught their first Cufant together, which they named Rajah. Rose later caught a, in his own words, _bigger_ Cufant named Copper.

Here they are now. Battling side-by-side with those very same Cufant, albeit under the _worst_ circumstances. Even though their emotions weren’t anywhere near synced, they had the same goal. Defeat Dusknoir.

“Copper!” Rose called.

“Rajah!” Peony too.

“Heavy Slam!” They said together.

The two Copperderm Pokemon split in opposite directions. Dusknoir Shadow Sneaked back into the ground, leaving the Copperajah twins with no target to hit. Even if Dusknoir got a good lick in, he was outnumbered. So the Copperajah waited. Patiently.

Peony was the first one to notice Dusknoir rising from the ground. “Rajah!” he called. “Behind you!”

Peony’s Copperajah quickly put all of his weight into his back legs, and kicked Dusknoir in the head. The Dusknoir was sent rolling across the ground--directly over to Rose’s Copperajah. Copper gave Dusknoir an upside-down Heavy Slam, giving a showboaty roll for extra effect. For the finishing blow, Rajah flopped down on top of Dusknoir, pinning him to immobilization.

”No...” Dusknoir groaned. “There’s no way...I can’t lose to a **enraged imbecile** and a **sadistic psychopath!”**

They had done it. Dusknoir was defeated. But they couldn’t celebrate just yet. Peony had one final last-minute plan to make sure Dusknoir was gone for good.

“As an explorer, I always carry a few of these on me.” Peony pulled a Dusk Ball out of his back pocket. “Ya never know when yer gonna run into a rare catch.”

Peony launched the Ball and clonked Dusknoir right in the antenna.

“Wait, stop!” Dusknoir clawed at the ground. “It can’t end like this! **PLEASE, GIRATINA, MY LORD, HELP ME!”**

But his pleas were useless. The Dusk Ball absorbed Dusknoir with a radiant but dark glow. It was time for the hard part now. The anxiety-inducing wait for the Ball to shake and click.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

Pause.

The Ball didn’t break, but there was an agonizingly long pause. Peony was biting his bottom lip. Rose stood still like a Stonjourner. The Copperajah were even on edge. But the tension was extinguished when...

**_Click._ **

“It’s...done…” Peony sighed then dropped to the ground. “I’m gettin’ too old to be gettin’ all worked up like that.”

Rose didn’t respond to him. “Copper. Return.” Rose’s Copperajah returned to its Ball, and Rose was quick to leave the scene.

“Hey!” Peony called after him. “Where ya goin’?! We just had a brother moment and ya can’t even stay to soak it in?!”

No, he couldn’t. He pretty much made a deal with the devil, which led to this very battle. He’d never admit out loud though. He simply saw this as cleaning up his mess. Like a business project. Yeah, a failed business project. That was the best comparison Rose could make without making himself feel any worse than he already did.

Peony let his brother go. But he had another flashback to the Crown Tundra--It was a memory of Guzma, the leader of Team Skull. Random. Peony picked up his newly-caught Pokemon and eyed the Dusk Ball that encased it. A talking Dusknoir. With the ability to transfer memories? **Horrible** memories that were now a part of Peony forever. Were Dusknoir typically _this_ powerful.

Peony had been through enough today. He experienced enough emotions. Now, it was time to go home and wait for tomorrow. Maybe that’s what he needed to do. Maybe that’s what he _should’ve_ done from the start. 

Wait. 

And see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So that happened. Things are gonna calm down from here.
> 
> Sorta.


	9. Blow Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia comes home, Oleana stops by, Rose and Peony have one last conversation, then life goes back to normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! I think I like what I got here. There’s just a lot going on in this fic in general lol.

Peony woke up directly in the middle of his living room. He didn’t make it to the bed last night. He had a tendency of falling asleep in random places when exhausted. Plus, he had an immunity to sleeping on hard surfaces. At least he managed to  _ shut _ the front door before collapsing from physical  _ and _ mental exhaustion.

The first thought that came to his mind was another one of his  _ new _ memories. He remembered biting into Kabu’s neck like a rabid Zubat using Leech Life. And no, this wasn’t one of their sexy times despite Peony being quite the adventurous one. The memory made him utter a  _ “What the fuck?”. _

A few centimeters away from his head was a Dusk Ball. None of his regular Pokemon were in a Dusk Ball, so it took him a moment to recall why such a Ball would be out.

Then the events from the day before started to catch up with him.

Peony carefully but firmly grabbed the Ball, mindful not to accidentally release the monster he had captured the night before. With his new memories, he knew exactly how powerful the Pokemon  _ could  _ be, but didn’t know how strong it was in its current state. It had the ability to effortlessly communicate with humans and transfer thoughts, so it wasn’t your everyday Dusknoir.

Peony stood up from the floor with the stretch and crack of his limbs, then moved to his bedroom. He pulled a large steel safe from underneath his bed, fiddled with the lock, then cracked it open. Inside were things that he considered near and dear to him. There was the wedding ring of his late wife, an Everstone that baby Nia gave to him, Kabu’s very first league card, and a picture of him after his first interview as Champion. On top of his pile of memories, he placed the Dusk Ball. In a way, it did have sentimental value. He and his big brother caught another Pokemon together. Kinda. But for the most part, he just needed a place for that Arceus-forsaken monster to stay with no chance of anyone else finding it.

“Dad?” Peony heard from the living room. A voice he had been  **dying** to hear.

“Nia?!” Peony slammed his safe shut then bolted for the living room.

Yes. It was his darlin’ daughter. And she was wearing her clothes that Peony made for her again. “I remembered my key this time.” she said with a nervous chuckle.

As quick as a Ninjask, Peony pulled his daughter into a Bewear-tight hug. “I’m so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry, Nia!”

Nia struggled to bring her hands up to return the hug. “Dad, we really need to talk because-”

“I know.” Peony halted her statement. “I know you were scared when I blew up on ya the first time. It’s been a  _ very _ long time since I’ve been that angry.”

Nia tried to break out of the hug, but her dad wasn’t letting go. “I mean, yeah, but not  _ just _ that! We’re gonna have to do something about that anger. Like, actually address it. You and uncle Rose are trending worldwide after what happened last night!”

Peony would have been more concerned about all the media had to say about him, but he was just happy to have his daughter back in his arms. And he was willing to do whatever it took to keep her from leaving again. “Maybe anger management wouldn't be a bad idea...”

“Uh...ya think?!” Nia rolled her eyes and sighed. “But I’m sorry too, dad...Calling you dangerous was a bit much, and it probably really hurt...I really had no idea about you, uncle Rose, your past, his past, nothing. I thought it’d be cool having another family member around…”

Another family member. Peony knew what Nia meant by that. Peony never really stopped to think about their lack of relatives.

“I get it, Nia.” Peony squeezed his daughter harder. “I really do.”

“Do you really?”

“One hundred percent” he reiterated. “Just know I’ll always be here for ya.”

“As long as you don’t blow up on me again…” Nia threw in.

“I wasn’t mad at you at all actually, Nia. But I can be”--Peony shuddered--  **_“really_ ** scary when I’m angry...Yer not mad at me still, are you?”

Nia shrugged. “Right now, I’m mad at  _ myself _ because Rose basically confessed that he was only spending time with me to make you jealous.”

On the inside, Peony did a backflip of joy knowing that he was right the entire time. But it was  _ his  _ explosion of anger that pushed Nia away.

“Yer alright, Nia.” Peony patted his daughter’s back. “How about we go do somethin’ fun together like-”

_ Knock. Knock. _ Someone else was at the door now.

“Who is it?” Peony asked very curiously. He had no idea who it could be. Kabu would probably be sleeping until noon after the week he had. Rose couldn’t even look Peony in the eye last night. And he couldn’t see Leon coming to pay him a visit after calling six security guards on him.

“It’s Oleana.” she said from the other side of the door.

“Oleana?” Peony questioned out loud. But still, he opened the door.

There she was. She wasn’t wearing her usual outfit today. Her top and nails were black instead of red, and her skirt and heels were red instead of black. She still had her long gray leggings and choker though. Oh, and her hex hoop earrings were gone as well.

“Good morning.” she spoke.

“Is this about Rose?” Peony jumped straight to the point.

“May I come in?” Oleana said, completely dodging the question.

Oleana came all the way out to Motostoke from Wyndon. Peony didn’t want to send her back up north without even a short conversation. So he stepped aside to let Oleana inside.

“I’ll be in my room, I guess.” Nia said. “I’ll let you two talk.”

It was just Peony and Oleana--Lief too, but he was asleep--sitting on the sofa. It was completely silent. Oleana didn’t know how to start the conversation. Until that first tear fell from her eye.

“I wanted him to be good so bad…” she said.

“I did too…” Peony agreed. “I guess he doesn’t wanna change...”

“But I know he can!” Oleana jumped in defense. “Why can’t he be like... _ you?” _

Peony frowned. He could be absentminded. _ Really  _ absentminded. But Peony wasn’t dumb. “Ya know, Oleana? Now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve changed that much. I thought I was over Rose, but after everything that happened, I see that I wasn’t. Maybe if I kept my cool, none of this would’ve spiraled out of control.”

Oleana dabbed her eyes with her wrist so her tears didn’t mess up her eyeliner. “Well...he’s leaving anyway…”

“Leaving?” Peony asked, furious and curious. “Whaddya mean  _ leaving?” _

Oleana remembered why she initially came there. “He’s leaving Galar. I helped him pack his bags, and he said he’s leaving.”

**“Like hell he is!”** Peony shouted, instantly forgetting what he said about keeping his cool. “Where is he?! Tell me where he is!”

Peony’s sudden rage frightened Oleana. It was bizarre. One minute she’s praising Peony for being better than Rose, then he’s sounding  _ just _ like Rose. Again. “W-Wyndon. He should be at the station in Wyndon.”

“That’s all I need to know.” Peony ran back into his bedroom, and in less than a minute, he was wearing a completely different outfit. He zipped by Oleana faster than a Pikachu using Volt Tackle and flew out of his front door.

Nia peeked her head into the living room. “Uh...Is everything alright?”

Oleana shook her head. “No...everything is not okay…Rose is leaving Galar and your father is going after him…”

**“What?!** We gotta stop ‘em!”

“Nah...I think this time will be different. Rose told me something happened last night with him and Peony, but he wouldn’t tell me exactly what it was. Whatever it was, Rose and Peony spoke to each other and both of them are still alive, so they  _ are _ capable of having a conversation again.”

“Do you  _ reeeeally _ think this isn’t gonna end as a murder case?”

Oleana nodded. “Rose is leaving the region anyway. However their conversation ends, they won’t be running into each other again. In Galar, at least. I say let them talk it out.”

Nia wanted to go after her dad and uncle  _ so bad.  _ But this entire family dilemma was a complete Garbodor fire from the moment Rose was released to now. She had learned of her dad’s buried furied determination. Peony was probably halfway to Wyndon already. There was no point in going after him now.

_ “Puh-lease  _ don’t do anything you’re gonna regret...” Nia said, hoping the message reached her father.

** ** ** ** **

Rose, as usual, was wearing an outfit that concealed all identifying features--and bruises--along with blackout shades. For extra security, he sat as far away from everyone as he could. He couldn’t risk anyone recognizing him. Especially  _ now.  _ He had one last task to do in Galar, and that was to  _ get out  _ of Galar.

Strangely, he was emotional. He’d grown up in Galar, spent a decent amount of time at the top of Galar, and now he had hit a rock bottom of sorts. His reputation was absolutely ruined, especially after last night. And the closest people to  _ family _ he had were Oleana and a handful of people he had dirt on. But that wasn’t family. His relationship with them was unhealthy. Each and every one of them.

Rose’s head snapped to his left when a hooded man took a seat beside him. “Can I help you?” Rose rudely asked, hoping that this wasn’t an obstacle sent from Arceus.

The man removed part of his hood so Rose could get a good look at his eyes. “Ya damn right you can help me.” Peony.

Rose let out a sigh of dread. “Son of a bitch…”

“I know you are.” Peony said, completely missing the fact that they have the same mother. Normally, Peony would be as loud as an Exploud, but not even he wanted to draw attention to himself. So he whispered like a Whismur. “What the fuck makes you think you can just... **leave.”**

Rose matched his tone. “The same reason you think you can stop me.  _ Because I can.” _

“You think you can just show up, fuck up a bunch of shit, then bail? Nah, not happenin’.”

“So what? You’d rather start a fight right here in the station than let me go? You’re fuckin’ insane.”

“I want you to  _ actually  _ face the consequences of your actions.”

“Well, I’m trying to  _ leave _ so I can get help.”

_ “Runnin’ away _ isn’t facing consequences,  **_Rose._ ** How about a fuckin’ sorry, huh?”

Rose held up a finger in Peony’s face. “First off, I’m not  _ running away.  _ I actually did some research and found a place that could help me with my... _ issues, so to speak.” _

The urge to grab Rose’s finger and twist it until it broke was strong, but Peony managed to fight it. “Bull-fuckin’-shit. All you do is lie, lie, then lie some more. Yer a disgusting, horrible, terrible, despicable human being. And I hope every bad thing you’ve done comes back and  **mutilates you.”**

“What about the bad things  _ you’ve  _ done, hm?”

“Don’t make this about me.” Peony almost shouted.

“I  _ am _ making this about you, because even with  **your** issues, you got your redemption. You had your time to do some healing. You got married. Had a child. Got to experience making a family. Got to be a gym leader. Got to be the champion. Got to freely travel around the world. And even with your wife passing, you have Kabu now. I didn’t bail you out of jail for being a good samaritan. You were  _ horrible.” _

“Not as horrible as  _ you.” _

Rose had to stop and take a deep breath. “You know what? You’re right. I was worse. There, I admitted it. Now what do you want?”

“Apologize.” Peony almost shouted again.

“Okay. _ I’m sorry.” _

**“Say it like you mean it.”** Peony said through gritted teeth.

Rose felt like he was going to punch Peony in the face. “So now you don’t like my apology? Like I said, you’re fuckin’ insane. Just let me go, Peony. Nothing I say is going to convince you that I’m trying to change, so just go.”

“Give me one  **good** reason why I should believe you.”

Rose clenched his fist so hard his fingers cracked. “How about my  _ word?” _

“Which means nothing.” Peony fired back.

Rose looked into Peony’s eyes with calm rage. “Do you actually care about me having  _ consequences,  _ or are you just here for another fight? Because it sounds like the latter. I found a place that will help me be a better person, and you refuse to believe me. I messed up, okay? I admit it. I did bad things. Horrible things. But first, I need some damn  **help.”**

Rose was...right. And Peony hated it. Every disparaging thing Rose had said and done to Peony clung to him like a Sticky Hold. Peony couldn’t fathom the possibility that a person like Rose could ever change. Let alone overnight. And coming at him ready to fight wasn’t getting them anywhere.

“Where are you going?” Peony asked.

Rose wanted to tell his brother to suck a dick and fuck off **_so_** bad. But if answering his question would get him to leave faster, he was down for it. “Sinnoh. There’s some place in Celestic Town that’s like some weird meditation mental journey bullshit. I figured it was worth a shot.”

“The Calm Coronet Climbers?” Peony knew exactly who he was referring to. “I actually climbed with them when I went to Sinnoh a few years back. Yer gonna climb up Mt. Coronet?”

Great. Rose’s attempt to shoo Peony away caused a conversation. “Yes, yes. Now can you leave now? My train should be arriving soon.”

Peony felt a bit silly. He didn’t  _ regret  _ anything he said to Rose, but knowing Rose was telling the truth was a bit of a shocker. “Do ya think anyone recognized us?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Rose coldly dismissed.

“Oh, c’mon. I know you’ve seen the stories going around after last night. They’re gettin’ pretty crazy. I read an article that claimed I was a clone from the future trying to prevent a second Darkest Day.”

Rose’s lips  _ almost _ moved up into a smile. “I saw a story that said we were actually two Ditto trying to take over the world. Ridiculous.”

That got a laugh out of Peony. But when he realized he was sharing another  _ moment _ with his brother, he dropped his smile immediately. “This is yer last chance, Rose. I fuckin’ mean it this time. The next time I see you, I don’t even wanna recognize the old you.”

Usually, Rose would have followed with a snarky  _ “or what”, _ but this time? “Okay.”

Just as their exchange had ended, Rose’s train had arrived.

Rose gathered his belongings. “And tell my niece that I actually  _ did _ enjoy her company. She’s like the tolerable parts of you put into a human.”

Backhanded comment. Rose’s specialty. “Just get the fuck outta here.”

Peony watched his brother stand in the line to get his ticket checked by the conductor. Was Rose really serious about trying to better himself, or was this just another elaborate scheme to get out of a hole he dug himself into.

“Hey, Ro?” Peony called out.

Rose turned his head in attention.

“I love ya.”

Rose held his gaze on Peony for a moment, then turned back to the line.

“Too much, Peony…” he muttered to himself. “That was...too much…”

** ** ** ** **

It was back to just Peony and Nia. Enjoying a hot pile of pancakes for dinner for no reason other than to eat pancakes at 11 o’clock at night. Things hadn’t exactly gone back to  _ normal, _ but they were feeling normal enough to go back to their quirky ways.

“Don’t go in there!” Peony yelled at the TV screen.

“Yup, he’s dead.” Nia said. “I really thought he’d survive, but I guess you gotta kill the smart people first.”

On the screen, a giant red Gyarados broke through a wall and bit a man’s head off.

Peony jumped at the Pokemon’s abrupt appearance, and had to shield his eyes from the carnage. Unfortunately, the gory, headless man triggered one of Peony’s memories again. It was of Rose’s mutilated body again. He couldn’t shield his eyes from that. It was ingrained in his brain.

“Uh...Nia? I’ll be right back…” Peony excused himself.

“You better hurry! I think they’re coming for the girl with the big boobs next!”

Peony went into his bedroom, shut the door, and locked it. He pulled out his safe of memories from under his bed and opened it to the Dusk Ball that contained the Dusknoir that traumatized his mental state. He contemplated releasing the Pokemon and giving the monster a piece of his mind.

“What the fuck did you do to me…?” Peony muttered.

The Ball didn’t respond in any way.

“I should grind you into a million pieces for what ya did to me...Then use what’s left as seasoning!”

He was still just talking to a Dusk Ball.

Peony squeezed the Ball tight in his hand. “You... **FUCKIN’ MONSTER!”**

“Dad?” Nia knocked on the door. “Is everything okay?”

Peony slammed the safe shut and shoved it back under his bed. “Yep! Everything’s just perfect!”

“...Can I come in…?”

“Sure, sure! Come right in!”

Nia jiggled the doorknob. “Um...it’s locked?”

“Oops, my bad!” Peony jumped up and let his daughter in.

Nia was surprised by her father’s large, uncomfortable grin poking through the door. “I paused the movie so you wouldn’t miss it, but...I heard you yelling?”

“I just stubbed my toe.” That was a lie. “Everything’s all good!” He smiled even harder to hopefully get her to drop the subject.

But Nia wasn’t convinced in the slightest. “That sounded like your angry yell. I think I know your angry yell by now.”

Peony’s voice did have a certain sound to it when he was angry. “Well, I just stubbed my toe. Hurt like hell!”

Nia gave him one last glare, hoping he’d crack under the pressure. “We talked about this-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Anger management. Deep breaths, affirmations, all that good stuff. And I have you, and Kabu, and even Melony! I haven’t talked to her in a  _ minute _ though. Maybe I’ll check on her after the movie! Speaking of the movie, let’s get back to it!” Peony rushed past Nia out of the door faster than he was talking.

He said he was fine, so all Nia could do was take his word for it. It was the second time something like this had happened, so she had a reason to be concerned. But Peony kept that side of him buried for so long. Nia just hoped that he was serious about managing that side of himself, and not letting it take over.

_ _ _ _ _

  
  


Before the movie ended, Nia had fallen asleep leaning against her dad. Peony was still awake, flipping through news articles on his phone.

_ Former Chairman Rose Disappeared from Galar _

_ A Galarian Battle Frontier? _

_ Merchant Sells Soul for a Lemonade _

He tapped the very first article and read through it. Apparently, Leon was looking for Rose, which was how the news got out in the first place. Nobody’s contacted Peony about the situation--probably because their last public appearance together was a physical fight. And thinking about it, Peony wasn’t sure if anyone other than him knew exactly where he was going. He couldn’t imagine Rose admitting to Oleana that he was going to a mental health retreat. But who knows.

The comments down below the article were just clueless assumptions and rumors.

_ “I knew it! Their Darkest Day plan failed! Even Rose had to bail! WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE!” _

_ “No you idiot that means that their ditto. no way in hell rose would just disappear.” _

_ “Have you tried this Cherrim Petal Face Mask? It’s made from REAL CHERRIM and will make your skin softer than an Igglybuff’s butt! Go to  _ [ _ www.cherrimmasknotascam.poke _ ](http://www.cherrimmasknotascam.poke/) _!” _

“My skin  _ has _ been a little rough lately.” Peony muttered to himself.

It was getting late. And Peony didn’t need to be consuming all those rumors anyway. He needed rest. He found that he was quite comfortable on his couch with Nia laying against him. He could find comfort sleeping on a literal rock, so it’s not that surprising. He was soon joined by his Perrserker, Lief, who cuddled beside him. Yeah. He was  **extra** comfortable now. The only person that would make it better was Kabu, but he needed some alone time after the Gym Conquest.

He took what he could get though, and drifted off to sleep along with his daughter and Perrserker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that’s all for Peony and Rose...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...OR IS IT?!


	10. Maybe The Flowers Can Grow Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story ends here for now.
> 
> Time has passed since Rose left the region. How is everyone holding up? And what’s next for Peony and his family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, yup, yup. This is it. The end. For now at least. This chapter feels like its mostly dialogue, but this was a pretty dialogue heavy story lol.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is very lighthearted to cool down from the emotional roller coaster. And something sweet happens towards the end.

“You’re falling behind!” Kabu called back to Peony.

“I’m not fallin’ behind, I’m enjoyin’ the view!” Peony joked.

Kabu shot Peony a disapproving frown. “Why are you like this, you crazy, crazy man.”

“You answered yer own question!” Peony laughed. “‘Cause I’m crazy, and you love every bit of it!”

A little over a month had gone by since Rose left Galar. Peony finally started therapy to help manage his anger, which helped the bad press surrounding him and his family die down, the Gym Conquest had been completely called off, Nia was doing wonderfully in school, and Kabu had finally moved in with Peony.

Not much really changed after Kabu moved in though. They still did everything they used to do together, but getting ready for their morning jog surprisingly took even longer. Every morning, Peony would wrap his limbs around Kabu to prevent him from getting out of bed--no matter how much they reeked of night sweat and bad breath. Kabu stopped fighting it after the first few days. He looked forward to it actually, but he’d never admit it.

The Fire-Steel couple sat on the steps to Motostoke City after finishing their jog.

“This is a familiar scene.” Kabu noted as he took a swig from his water bottle.

Peony, as expected, splashed his water all over himself. “Whaddya mean, Kaby-kins?”

Kabu glared at Peony, water dripping off of the taller, darker man. “Nevermind.”

“Hey, Kabu and Peony!” a group of young trainers called over. “Can we get a picture with you guys?!”

“Ya sure can!” Peony agreed. “Right, Kaby-boo?”

Kabu said this scene was familiar, so he already knew how things were going to play out. The couple gave the trainers a fun, full-of-life photoshoot. Even Kabu was into it this time--sticking his tongue out, crossing his eyes, lifting the kids up. Afterward, the trainers thanked them and ran off into Motostoke.

“Look at ‘em!” Peony mused. “Don’tcha just love seein’ the little kiddies all happy and stuff?”

“I do.” Kabu agreed. “It warms my heart knowing that-”

Peony’s ringing phone cut Kabu’s thought short. It was from...Oleana?

“Okay, something weird is going on.” Kabu pinched himself. He wasn’t sleeping. “And you don’t find _any_ of this strange?”

Peony had already answered his phone. “Um...hey, Oleana. What’s up?”

“Hey, Peony!” Oleana chimed. “Are you busy right now?”

Peony debated whether or not he should lie. Kabu took the day to relax, and Peony wasn’t meeting Cher until the late evening. “Nah, I’m not doing much at the moment. What’s goin’ on?”

“Me and Leon have been working on a project quietly, and we’d like to show you what we’ve been working on!” Oleana sounded excited like a child getting a Castelia Cone.

“Sure, why not! Can Kabu come?”

“Of course he can! As long as he promises to keep things hush-hush.”

“Kabu can _definitely_ keep a secret.”

“Great! Meet me at the Battle Tower in an hour, k?”

“Alright, see ya then!” Peony hung up, and his Rotom flew back into his pocket. “She sure sounded upbeat like a Volbeat.”

Kabu took another swig of his water. _“Where_ am I going with you?”

“To the Battle Tower!” Peony chuckled. “And I love how you accepted the invitation without even asking where we’re going.”

Kabu shrugged and finished the rest of his water. “I’m used to your chaos.”

“You _love_ my chaos.”

“I never said I didn’t.”

“And I never doubted ya did.” Peony planted a quick kiss on Kabu’s sweaty cheek. “Now let’s get home and get changed. You taste like sweat.”

** ** ** ** **

Peony and Kabu arrived at the Battle Tower at the same time as Oleana. She was dressed in her usual style of dress, but there were two things that were noticeably different about her. For one, she was wearing circular hoops now. And two, she had bangs.

“Hey, you two!” Oleana waved. “It’s been a while!”

“It sure has. I like yer hair!” Peony complimented.

And it made Oleana blush. “Heh...thanks. I haven’t had bangs in years. I thought it looked weird at first, but it was nice to try something a little different.”

“I feel ya on that one. I started wearin’ tank tops more often. They’re easy to make, and,” Peony flexed, “they make me look _goood.”_

Kabu playfully rolled his eyes. “You better stop flirting before I make you eat that tank top!”

“You two are such an odd couple.” Oleana noted. “But come with me. Leon’s probably dying up there.”

_ _ _ _ _

Nobody could ever get sick of the view from the top of the Battle Tower. A wide, open space--complete with a Gigantamax-sized battleground--watching over all of Wyndon and then some. It was glorious. Standing up there was enough to make _anyone_ feel big.

No wonder Rose loved it so much.

Leon, Hop, and Raihan were all waiting on the battleground. But Leon and Raihan, probably tired of waiting, had taken it upon themselves to start a battle. Typical.

“Loser has to buy lunch for a week!” Raihan bet.

“Then I hope your wallet is ready to shed some weight!” Leon teased.

“Get him, Lee!” Hop cheered. “Do it for the all-you-can-eat buffets that you’re morally obligated to take me to!”

“Uh, guys?” Oleana interrupted, stepping out of the elevator. “Peony and Kabu are here.”

“Oh, great!” Leon ran off from the battleground and pulled Peony and Kabu into a hug. “Heya, heya! It’s been a long time since I last saw you guys!”

“The last time you saw me, you called security on me.” Peony coldly growled, intimidating Leon with a dirty look. But he dropped the act when he saw his _joke_ worked. “I’m just fuckin’ with ya! How’ve ya been, kid?”

“Pretty good! And I’m about to be **better** when I tell you what’s been going on! Did ya tell him, Oleana?”

“No, no. I wanted to wait until we were all together.” Oleana snapped and her Rotom phone flew out in front of them and started to show charts and models. “For the past month, we’ve been working on building a Battle Frontier, led by yours truly. We’ve finalized the facilities, and we wanted to know if you were interested in becoming the Brain of the Battle Factory.”

Peony pondered for a moment. “Brain of the Battle Factory...That sounds like a _really_ big role to fill…”

“It is!” Leon sang. “And you’ve got the feet to fill it!”

Peony looked down to his feet. He did wear pretty big shoes. And he was a strong trainer as well. “I dunno, Leony. All these titles and roles can be so _restricting._ I wanna do things my way! At my own pace! Y’know?”

“I understand…” Leon said with a splash of sorrow. “...So we’ll let you do all the planning around it!”

Peony raised an eyebrow.

“C’mon, Peony! You fit the Battle Factory aesthetic _so well!_ And if you wanna change the name, go for it! I know you’re _great_ with coming up with names! I’ll do whatever you want, but you **gotta** accept the position!”

Whatever he wanted? Peonia would still be in college for a few more years, Kabu wasn’t leaving the league any time soon, and he was mentoring a minor league Gym Leader. Peony was shackled to Galar for **at least** the next few years. “Alright, alright, alright. I’ll do it for a little bit just to see how it is.”

Leon’s golden eyes shined even brighter than they typically do. “Thank you **SO** much, Peony! You’re our very first Frontier Brain!”

“Uh, Lee?” Hop cut in. “I gotta go. Sonia has an emergency down at the lab.”

“Aw, man!” Leon sighed. “You wanna take Charizard? He’ll get you to Wedgehurst in _minutes!”_

“Of course!” Leon’s companion flew over to Hop and scooped the boy onto his back. “Thanks, Lee! I probably won’t be back out tonight, but you need to come home. Mum misses you.”

Leon chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah...I haven’t been back to Postwick in a good while, have I?”

“And please listen to Charizard next time you come home. He knows the way better than you do.”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Leon blushed with embarrassment. “I have no sense of direction.”

Hop gave Charizard a few pats on the back and the Flame Pokemon took off toward the opening at the very top of the tower. “See ya guys later!”

_Hop and Leon were such good brothers,_ Peony thought. _I wonder if...Nah. Don’t worry about him. He’s doing his own thing._

Everyone waved goodbye to Hop.

Except Raihan. “So no free lunch?!”

_ _ _ _ _

Oleana, Kabu, and Peony took the elevator back to down the entrance.

“Thanks for coming, Peony.” Oleana said. “I know we aren’t close, so I’m happy you came.”

“No prob!” He gave her his signature grin. “Also, how’ve you been since…”

Since Rose. “Oh…I’ve been well, actually. I’ve been around Leon more, which has honestly been good for me. He’s such a positive guy.”

“Ya damn right he is!” Peony gave her an OK with his fingers. “Perfect fit for the chairman.”

“How’ve you been?” Oleana was hesitant to ask.

“Better than ever!” Peony was happy to announce. “Therapy has been pretty helpful. I don’t even think I’m mad at Rose anymore. See? I can think about him without wanting to dropkick him!”

“I’d consider that an accomplishment.” Oleana said.

“Right?!” Peony ‘s voice was vibrant and glowing. “But it’s good to hear things are gettin’ better for ya too! Me and my Kabu Cake should get goin’ now. I don’t wanna hold ya up with yer Battle Frontier business-y stuff.”

“Yeah, I should get back to work. Thank you guys for coming.” Oleana said again, hugged Peony and Kabu, then went back up to the top of the tower.

** ** ** ** **

Two more months went by. Nia had finished her first semester of university. That meant it was time for **another** family advent-tour, with Polaire and Cher tagging along. This time, their destination was Hoenn: Kabu’s home region. Peony knew that Kabu hadn’t returned home in a couple of years, so it was the perfect place to go for, what Peony called, _Returning the Lava to Lavaridge Town: Kabu’s Journey Back Home!_

After a train ride, a ferry ride, and two cab rides, the party of 5 made it to Lavaridge. As soon as they arrived, Kabu’s niece, Flannery, threw herself at him with a smothering hug.

“Uncle Kabu!” she squealed. “It’s been **for-ever!”**

Kabu was returning the hug with the same crushing strength as her. “I know, I know! I’m sorry I haven’t been around! As you can see,” he motioned to the crowd behind him, “I’ve been busy.”

“I can tell!” Flannery humored. “You brought home a husband and three kids!”

Everyone laughed at the joke. Except Peony. Sometimes jokes just flew over his head, but instead Flannery’s jest gave him a nervous frown. Very un-Peony-like.

“I’m guessing you all are gonna be staying at the motel?” Flannery asked.

Kabu nodded. _“Yeaaah,_ I don’t think your house can fit five more people.”

“It can barely fit me and Mom!”

“We should go see your mother. She was just _dying_ to meet Peony. All she talks about is how tall and handsome he is.”

Kabu didn’t bring up his sister often to Peony. Kabu didn’t bring up his personal life in general unless asked about it. Maybe it was so Peony wouldn’t feel jealous? Because Peony _was_ feeling a little jealous hearing Kabu talk about his sister like that. He didn’t get to have those kinds of moments with Rose. But today was supposed to be a fun day, so Peony pushed those feelings down and pulled up his usual boisterousness.

_ _ _ _ _

The first day was a day of rest to recharge after traveling miles and miles across regions. The second day was when the advent-tour _really_ began. Nia and Cher went to Desert 111 to find fossils, meet new Pokemon, and train. 

“This sandstorm is insane!” Cher complained. “I’m used to them, but **_damn!”_ **

“I know!” Nia spat out some sand that got in her mouth. “But there’s supposed to be some weird, magic, mirage-y tower with the fossils in it!”

“Is it that big ass shadow over there?” Cher pointed to what she was referring to, and it was indeed a _big ass shadow._

“That could be it!” Nia spat more sand out of her mouth. “Let’s check it out!”

Nia and Cher fought through the sandstorm to get to the _big ass shadow._ Once they made contact with the stone structure, they had to feel the perimeter of it to find any sort of openings. And lucky for them, they did. Upon entering, they were safe from the raging sandstorm for the time being.

“Dear, Arceus!” Nia panted. “We’re good for now...but we gotta go back through that!”

Cher was a lot less winded than Nia. She was used to the sand. “Hey, Nia, can I ask ya something random?”

Nia ruffled her curls, shaking as much sand out as she could. “Uh, sure.”

“Have you been okay since the whole thing happened with your uncle?” Cher boldly asked.

Nia gave her hair a few more pats. “What in the world possessed you to ask me that?”

Cher shrugged. “I dunno. Being in the sandstorm kinda reminded me of when he took me to Potbottom Desert, and I’m _still_ heated about him lying to me.”

Nia didn’t know how to feel about Rose. She had never formally met him until he was released from prison. And her entire--very short lived--relationship with him was built on a grudge.

“Honestly, it was just something that happened.” Nia admitted. “He didn’t hurt me or anything, so...I just don’t care? It would’ve been nice to have an uncle though.”

Cher frowned. “Well, when you put it like that, it sounds so sad!”

“I don’t really mind it now.” Nia said, throwing up her hands. “Besides, I have a lot of great people in my life. Kabu’s basically my second dad now, his family seems pretty chill, and you and Polaire are basically like family now.”

“Like family?!” Cher gasped with gleaming eyes. “That’s so sweet! Don’t make me cry!”

“Well it’s true!” Nia laughed. “When my dad invites you on an advent-tour, you’re stuck with us forever.”

“Girl, he calls me on weekends to check on me!”

Nia burst into laughter. “Yeah, you’re **never** leaving us. Now, uh,” Nia looked upward toward the ceiling that seemed a million miles away, “we should get to climbing. That sandstorm sounds like it’s getting worse.”

“I’m way ahead of you!” Cher was already climbing up the first ladder to the next floor. “First one to the top gets to pick their fossil first!”

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Nia cried, running after the Rock-type Gym Leader. “If I wasn’t scared this place would collapse, I’d send my Tyrantrum out on you!”

_ _ _ _ _

Peony, Kabu, Polaire, and Flannery took a more broad trip, going route-to-route, looking at the sights Hoenn had to offer that Galar didn’t have. Of the four, Polaire was the most amazed. He had never traveled outside of Galar, so everything was so new to him.

“Illumise, Volbeat, Beautifly, Dustox!” Polaire sang as he scrolled through Flannery’s Pokedex. “Man, Kabu! Hoenn is _dooope!_ I’m gonna take **all** these Pokemon home with us!”

“Eh…I don’t think that’d be a good idea.” Kabu suggested.

“Huh? Why not?”

“The region only allows certain Pokemon to be brought over.”

“So...they’re, like, banned?”

Kabu slowly nodded. “In a way, yes.”

“But what if some Pokemon just _happen_ to migrate to Galar? Like Zigzagoon!”

“It’s best not to think too much about it.”

“Hey, guys!” Flannery called. “I think I found a shiny Surskit!”

“Surskit?!” Polaire jumped. **“I have to have you!”**

Kabu took a step forward to see what Flannery was going on about, but Peony grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Kaby-kins.” Peony whispered. “How about we go somewhere else?”--he moved his lips to Kabu’s ear--“Just me and you.”

“But what about the kids and the Surskit?” Kabu asked.

“Oh, they’ll be _alriiiight._ And Polaire is definitely gonna catch that thing, so we can see it later. Now let’s go!”

Kabu gave the two younger trainers one last glance. Polaire was already pelting that poor, confused shiny Surskit with Poke Balls. And Flannery was cheering him on. ‘Alright…” Kabu sighed. “Where are we going?”

_ _ _ _ _

Meteor Falls was deemed one of the Ten Wonders of the World. It’s an enormous cave made out of natural brightly colored rocks. A massive waterfall rests at its base, filling the air with a cool, refreshing scent of natural cleanliness. And it's the ancestral ground of the Draconid, an ancient Hoennian tribe that had a strong connection with the legendary Pokemon Rayquaza.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been here…” Kabu said, still taking in the area from the last time he stepped foot in these caverns.

“I’ve only been to Hoenn a few times.” Peony said, also taking in the wonderful aura that radiated from the area. “But each time, I always forgot to come here. It feels good being here with my other half.”

“Your other half?” Kabu repeated with a tinge of blush on his face. “You really think so.”

“I **_know_** so.” Peony dug in his pocket and pulled out a small box. “Because…”

_Oh, fuck._ Kabu’s brain screamed.

Peony got down on one knee and presented the box to Kabu. “My sweetest Kabu. My Kaby-kins. My Kaby-boo. My Hot Kabu Cake.”

_This man cannot be serious._ Kabu’s brain was still doing circles.

Peony opened the box, and inside was a ring made of pure ruby. “Will you be the ruby to my sapphire?”

Kabu’s eyebrows furrowed. Bad joke. Bad _bad_ joke. He tried to hold his laugh in, but it came out in one big guffaw that echoed through the caves.

Peony took no offense to it though. This was exactly what he wanted. To make Kabu laugh. One of his favorite sounds.

“Peony…” Kabu said, calming himself down. “I should leave you just for making a joke so _terrible!”_

“Key word. **Should.”** Peony pointed out.

Kabu leaned forward and planted a kiss on Peony’s forehead. “Yes, Peony. Yes, yes, yes.”

_ _ _ _ _

Peony ran the news back to everyone once they grouped up. Nia was angry that she didn’t get to see it, but she was more than happy for her father and now-official father #2. Nia had always loved Kabu. She never felt like he was _replacing_ her mom. He was more like a third parent for her.

Peonia, Cher, Polaire, and Flannery all went out for a long night at the Battle Frontier. It gave Peony and Kabu more alone time. What do you do when the kids are away and you have a nice, big, soundproof room to yourselves after proposing to your long-time boyfriend? 

You go to sleep because you had a long day.

“Oh, Kaby, I’m gettin’ old.” Peony sighed as he scrolled through Chatter under the blankets.

“Oh, hush.” Kabu chuckled. At least your beard is still black.”

“What if it turned grey?”

Kabu crawled over Peony and pinned him by the shoulders. “Then I would never keep my hands off of you.”

Peony stared up at Kabu with wide eyes. “Oh, shit, we’re doin’ this? I thought you’d be tired, but I’m down if you are.”

Kabu rolled over to the other side of the bed giggling. “You don’t think the kids will be back early?”

“Not if we don’t hurry up and-” Peony abruptly froze in place. He looked like a Stantler caught in headlights.

“Peony?” Kabu waved a hand in front of his fiancee’s face. “Peony, what’s wrong?! Is it another one of those...visions?”

“Y-yeah...“ Peony stuttered out. “It was of us…but we were tryin’ to kill each other...it was kinda hot though.”

Kabu sighed and put his hands over his face. “That’s the first one in what? Almost a month?”

Peony sighed as well, then fell limp against the bed. “Yeah...I was doing so good…”

“You should get some sleep. Maybe you’re just-”

“Hell no!” Peony snapped. “C’mon, Kaby. I’m in the _mood!”_

Kabu raised his eyebrows at Peony. “...And you’re sure you’re okay?”

“Kaby. I’m horny and we don’t have much time. C’mon.”

Kabu snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes. “Alright, I have to use it. Give me a minute.”

Kabu shut the bathroom door and left Peony waiting patiently for his return. His Rotom phone lit up, and it said he got a new message. Peony sighed and snatched the phone up, expecting it to be Nia and the others on their way back from the Battle Frontier.

But it wasn’t Nia.

Peony unlocked his phone and his jaw dropped. He saw a man that looked just like him with lighter skin, posing at the top of what he instantly recognized as Spear Pillar. Peony was shocked. It wasn't happy-shock. It wasn’t angry-shock. It was just...shock. And accompanying the picture was one word. One word that could either start a new beginning or end an old story for good.

**Ro: Hey**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now...I didn’t have the idea before...but I got an idea for a third story...
> 
> At first I was like “hm, that sounds like a good idea”
> 
> But then I was like, “HMMMMMMMM, 🤔🤨😳”
> 
> Now, if I DO write this third part...it’ll be more focused on Rose. But I’ll sit on the idea and see what happens. I’ve been writing about these two for a hot minute lmao. Almost 6 months. I put so much effort in writing these sad broken people while GF just tosses them aside 😭😭😭
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading this crazy fic lol. Ya might see me in the Peony tag again. But for now, that’s all I got.


End file.
